El Refugio
by CULLEN SISTERS JAER
Summary: Para Alice Cullen, el bosque es un santuario, un refugio en donde puede aislarse de los terribles secretos del pasado. Ahora, un hombre cautivo del mismo pasado está resuelto a descubrir la verdad. En su empeño, quizá también logre abrir el corazón de Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es nuestra primera publicacion, nada nos pertenece. Lahistoria es de NR y los personajes de SM. Esperamos que les agrade.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El monstruo había vuelto. Su olor era el de la sangre; su sonido, el del terror.

No podía más que correr, y esta vez debía correr hacia él.

El exuberante portento del bosque que alguna vez fuera su refugio, que siempre había sido su santuario, entró en el remolino de una pesadilla. La imponente majestad de los árboles ya no era un testimonio magnifico del vigor de la naturaleza, sino una prisión viviente capaz de atraparla, capaz de ocultarla. La alfombra luminosa de musgo era una ciénaga efervescente que le aprisionaba las botas. Se abrió paso violentamente entre los helechos, convirtiendo sus húmedos abanicos en jirones viscosos. Resbaló sobre un tronco podrido, destruyendo la vida que empezaba a brotar sobre él. Frente a ella, a su lado y a sus espaldas danzaban sombras verdes que parecían susurrar su nombre.

_Ally, mi amor. Déjame contarte un cuento._

Su aliento brotaba en jadeos semejantes a sollozos, arrancados por el dolor y la pena. La sangre que le teñía los dedos estaba helada. Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban monótonas sobre la bóveda de hojas mecidas por el viento.

Había olvidado si era el cazador o la presa. Lo encontraría, o él a ella. Y, de alguna manera, todo terminaría. No acabaría como una cobarde. Y si aún quedaba un destello de luz en el mundo, encontraría al hombre que amaba. Vivo.

Oprimió contra su palma la sangre que sabía era de él, y se aferró a ella como a una esperanza. Empuño la única arma que tenía y comprendió que mataría para vivir.

Y entre la luz de un intenso tono verde, matizada por sombras más oscuras, distinguió al monstruo tal como lo recordaba en sus pesadillas: ensangrentado y mirándola.


	2. Chapter 2

**Absolutamente nada nos pertenece, la historia es d NR y los personajes de SM.**

* * *

**Uno**

**Beverly Hills, 1979.**

Alice tenía cuatro años cuando apareció el monstruo. Entró pesadamente en sueños que no eran sueños. Una noche de verano, cuando la luna brillaba llena y resplandeciente como el corazón de un niño y el viento transmitía un delicado perfume de rosas y jazmines, el monstruo se introdujo a hurtadillas en la mansión para perseguir y asesinar.

Nada volvió a ser igual después de que él apareció. La hermosa casa, con sus habitaciones magnificas y sus grandes pisos relucientes, estaría siempre impregnada de su fantasma.

La madre de Alice le había asegurado que los monstruos no existían. Que eran únicamente producto de su imaginación, y sus pesadillas eran tan solo malos sueños. Pero en la noche en que vio al monstruo, en que lo oyó y lo olió, su madre no pudo decirle que no existían. Y no quedo nadie para sentarse en la cama y contarle lindos cuentos hasta que volviera a dormirse.

Papá contaba los mejores cuentos, unos cuentos maravillosamente simples y tiernos, con jirafas rosadas y vacas de dos cabezas. Pero se enfermó, y por la enfermedad empezó a hacer cosas que no debían hacerse. Su madre le había dicho que papá tendría que marcharse de la casa hasta que volviera a estar sano otra vez. Por ese motivo sólo podía venir a verla de vez en cuando, y mamá o la tía Bella o el tío Edward debían quedarse en la habitación durante toda su visita.

Una vez, le dieron permiso de ir a la casa nueva de su papá en la playa. La tía Bella y el tío Edward la llevaron, y se sintió complacida y emocionada de contemplar a través del ventanal como subían y bajaban las olas. Entonces, papá quiso llevarla a la playa para hacer castillos de arena, sólo ellos dos. Pero la tía dijo que no. No estaba permitido. Discutieron con esa voz queda y en siseos que los adultos creen que los niños no pueden oír. Pero Alice los oyó y, al tiempo que lo hacía, permaneció sentada junto a la enorme ventana, sin apartar la vista del mar. Y conforme las voces subieron de tono, se obligó a _no _oír. No quería oír como papá insultaba a la tía Bella, ni como el tío Edward decía con voz grave: "Mucho cuidado, Emmett. Ten mucho cuidado".

En realidad empezó antes. Semanas antes de la casa en la playa.

Todo ocurrió después de una noche en que papá entró en su dormitorio y la despertó. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, hablando consigo mismo. Se escuchó un gemido, pero cuando ella se levantó de la espaciosa cama con dosel de encaje blanco no tenía miedo. Porque era papá. Incluso cuando la luna lo iluminó y la cara mostró maldad, el corazón de la niña se llenó de amor y emoción.

Papá le dio cuerda a la caja de música, que tenía el Hada Azul de Pinocho y que tocaba tan lindo la canción _La estrella azul. _

Alice se incorporó en la cama y sonrió adormilada.

-Hola, papito. Cuéntame un cuento.

-Sí, claro que voy a contarte un cuento- se volvió a mirar a su hija, un pequeño manojo de cabello oscuro enmarañado y grandes ojos castaño claro. Pero solo veía su propia rabia-. Te contaré un cuento, mi adorada Ally, sobre una zorra que aprende como mentir y engañar.

-Y, ¿la zorra hablaba?

-¿Hablaba?

-Sí, para decir mentiras.

Él le mostró los dientes en una mueca sarcástica.

-¡No me entiendes! ¡No me entiendes, como ella tampoco entiende! ¡Una zorra! ¡Una ramera!

La pequeña sintió un nudo en el estómago al oírlo gritar.

-¿Qué es una ramera?

-¡Tu madre! –barrió con un brazo lo que había en la parte superior de la cómoda, arrojando al suelo la caja de música y varios pequeños tesoros.

En ese momento, mamá entró a toda prisa, con el camisón blanco resplandeciente bajo la luna.

-¡Emmett, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué haces? Ya, Ally. Ya nena, no llores. Papá lo siente mucho.

Un profundo resentimiento lo abrumó al mirar a una junto a la otra.

-Ya le dije que lo siento.

Pero cuando se adelantó con la intención de volver a disculparse, su esposa irguió la cabeza bruscamente. En la oscuridad, los ojos le brillaron con una ferocidad rayana en el odio.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-No me digas que me aleje de mi propia hija. Estoy harto de que me des órdenes, Rosalie.

-Otra vez estas drogado. No te quiero cerca de ella.

Para escapar, Alice bajo de la cama y se metió en el closet, donde se escondió entre su montaña de muñecos de felpa. Solo alcanzó a oír gritos terribles, más cosas que se rompían, un quejido de su madre.

Fue entonces cuando papá se marchó.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche se filtraban en sus sueños. Cuando lo hacían y se despertaba, Alice bajaba de la cama e iba a la habitación de su madre, solo para confirmar que estaba allí.

Otras veces, en cambio, estaban en un hotel. Por su trabajo, su madre tenía que viajar. Después de que su padre se enfermó, Alice siempre, siempre iba con ella. La gente decía que su madre era una estrella y eso la hacía reír. Sabía que las estrellas eran esas lucecitas que brillaban en el cielo, y su madre estaba aquí con ella.

Su madre hacía películas. Papá también hacía películas, y ella sabía la historia de cómo se habían conocido mientras fingían ser otras personas. Se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron una niñita. Cuando Alice extrañaba a su padre, miraba en el gran libro de tapas de piel todas las fotografías del casamiento, en que su madre había sido una princesa con un largo vestido blanco que centelleaba y su padre, el príncipe de traje negro.

La noche en que vino el monstruo, Alice oyó gritos entre sueños. La hicieron gemir y agitarse. Un alarido la despertó y sintió necesidad de ver a su madre. Bajó de la cama, posó los silenciosos piececitos en la mullida alfombra y echó a andar por el pasillo. Pero el dormitorio, con la enorme cama azul y las lindas flores blancas, estaba desierto. En ella flotaba el aroma de su madre, que le dio consuelo. Encima del tocador estaban los botes y frascos mágicos. Alice se entretuvo un momento jugando con ellos. Canturreó para sí, y de puntillas se miró en el espejo; después, otra vez soñolienta, salió a buscar a su madre.

Al acercarse a la escalera, vio encendidas las luces de la planta baja. La puerta del frente estaba abierta. Pensó que había visitas. Sin hacer el menor ruido, bajó y oyó a todo volumen la pieza musical favorita de su madre: _La bella durmiente._

La sala arrancaba desde el vestíbulo, extendiéndose bajo los monumentales techos abovedados e infinidad de cristales dejaban ver los jardines. Tenía una enorme chimenea de piedra azul oscura y pisos de mármol de un blanco inmaculado. La adornaban floreros de cristal con flores frescas.

Pero esa noche, los floreros estaban hechos añicos en el piso, sus elegantes flores ajadas. Los muros de marfil brillante estaban salpicados de rojo, las pulidas mesas, derribadas. Había un olor terrible.

La música llegó a un crescendo, un clímax de violines plañideros. Gimiendo por su madre, Alice entró en la sala. Y entonces lo vio. Detrás del gran sofá, su madre estaba tendida sobre un costado, con un brazo extendido. El suave cabello rubio estaba llenó de sangre. La bata de noche blanca estaba ensangrentada y hecha jirones.

Alice no pudo gritar. Los ojos parecieron salírsele de las orbitas y el corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente contra las costillas. Sin embargo, no pudo gritar.

El monstruo que estaba acuclillado sobre su madre, el monstruo con las manos rojas hasta las muñecas, con la ropa manchada de sangre, alzó la vista. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, resplandecientes como el vidrio que centelleaba en el piso.

-Ally -musitó su padre-. Ally. Oh, cielos.

Y cuando se incorporó, tambaleante, ella vio el destello plateado y rojo de las tijeras ensangrentadas que sostenía en una mano.

Tampoco entonces grito, pero echo a correr. El monstruo era real y venia por ella. Tenía que esconderse. Alice oyó un grito largo y quejumbroso, que la llamaba como el aullido de un animal moribundo en el bosque.

Corrió a su closet y se escurrió entre los muñecos de felpa. A oscuras, clavo la vista en la puerta, chupándose el pulgar en silencio, y apenas si podía oír al monstruo que aullaba y la buscaba, que sollozaba y daba gritos, rompiendo cosas por toda la casa y llamándola a voces.

Alice, una muñeca entre las muñecas, se hizo ovillo y espero a que su madre viniera a despertarla de la pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí les traemos el siguiente capítulo, recuerden nada nos pertenece la historia es de NR y los personajes de SM.**

* * *

**Dos**

Fue allí donde la encontró Peter Whitlock. La pequeña no se movió, no hizo ruido alguno. El cabello era obscuro y muy fino, brillaba como si fuera lluvia que le caía hasta los hombros. La carita era un ovalo sin color, con grandes ojos castaño claro bajo unas cejas oscuras como piel de visón.

"Los ojos de la madre", pensó Whitlock, sombrío y pesaroso. Aquellos que había mirado cientos de veces en la pantalla de cine. Los mismos que había encontrado sin vida menos de una hora antes.

Los ojos de la niña lo miraron sin ver. Reconoció en ellos un estado de conmoción total, se acuclillo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas en lugar de tenderlas hacia la criatura.

-Hola. Me llamo Peter – hablaba con tono suave-. Soy policía. ¿Sabes lo que hace un policía, linda?

Percibió un destello en la mirada infantil y continuó:

-Los policías ayudamos a las personas. Vine para cuidarte –le sonrió y levanto de entre los muñecos una Rana René de trapo-. Yo conozco a la Rana René, sale en Plaza Sésamo. ¿Has visto ese programa? Mi jefe es igual a Óscar, el gruñón, pero no se lo digas.

Como la pequeña no respondía, fue sacando a cada personaje de Plaza Sésamo que podía recordar, haciendo comentarios al tiempo que hacia brincar a la Rana René sobre su rodilla. La niña lo contemplaba con ojos desorbitados e inexpresivos.

-Pequeña, ¿quieres salir de ahí? ¿Quieres venir a jugar con la Rana René? –le tendió una mano.

La niña levanto la suya como una marioneta tirada por un hilo. Después, al primer contacto, se arrojó temblorosa en los brazos del policía y ocultó la cara contra el hombro.

Pese a sus diez años de policía, algunas cosas aún le desgarraban el corazón,

-Ya, chiquilla, ya. Todo está bien. Vas a estar bien.

-El monstruo está aquí –susurró apenas.

Abrazándola todavía, Peter se irguió y respondió:

-Ya se fue.

-Tuve que esconderme. Estaba buscándome. Tenía las tijeras de mamá. Quiero a mi mamá.

"¡Oh, Dios!", fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

Al oír pasos que se acercaban por el corredor, Alice dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se sujetó al cuello de Peter. Él le susurró, acariciándole la espalda al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Peter, hay… ¡Vaya, veo que la encontraste! – el detective Benjamín Harmon observó a la pequeña que se aferraba a su compañero-. La vecina dice que tiene una hermana, Isabella Masen.

Esta casada con Edward Masen, un representante de grupos musicales. Viven a unos dos kilómetros de aquí.

-Sera mejor que les avisen. Linda, ¿quieres ir con la tía Bella?

-¿Esta allá mi mamá?

-No, pero supongo que ella querría que fueras.

-Tengo sueño.

-Duérmete, pequeña. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Vio algo? –pregunto Benjamín en susurros.

-Sí – Peter le acarició el cabello cuando se le cerraron los ojos-. Yo diría que vio demasiado.

Regresó. El monstruo regresó, Podía verlo arrastrarse por la casa, tenía el rostro de su padre y las tijeras de su madre. Por las cuchillas que chasqueaban escurrían unos delgados hilos de sangre. Con la voz de su padre, susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

_Ally, Ally, mi amor. Sal de allí y te contaré un cuento._

-¡No, papito! ¡No, no, no!

-Tranquila, Ally. Todo está bien, cariño. Aquí estoy. La tía Bella está aquí.

-No dejes que venga. No dejes que me encuentre –llorando, Ally se acurrucó en los brazos de Bella.

-No lo dejaré. Te lo prometo –desolada. Bella meció a su sobrina bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa-. Yo te cuidaré.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Alice. Lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Rosalie. Oh, Rose. Quería gritar el nombre de su hermana, pero debía pensar en la pequeña.

Rosalie estaba muerta. Aquella mujer hermosa y brillante, de corazón generoso y talento sin límites, muerta a los treinta y dos años. Asesinada, le informaron los dos detectives de aire sombrío, por el hombre que había declarado amarla hasta la locura.

Y en efecto, pensaba Bella, Emmett McCarty estaba loco. Loco de celos, por las drogas, la desesperación. Ahora, había destruido al objeto de su obsesión. Pero jamás tocaría a la niña.

Cuidadosamente, Bella recostó en la cama a Alice, vencida por el sueño, y alisó las mantas sobre ella. Fue hasta la ventana y miró distraída al exterior. El resplandor súbito de unos faros le acelero el corazón. "Edward", pensó. Dejó la luz encendida y corrió escaleras abajo. La puerta se abrió y entró su esposo.

Permaneció de pie un largo rato; era un hombre alto y ligeramente corpulento, con el cabello broncíneo revuelto, los apacibles ojos verdes impregnados de cansancio y horror. Fuerza era lo que siempre había encontrado Bella en él. Fuerza y estabilidad. Esta vez se veía enfermo y consternado.

-Bella. ¡Cielo santo! –se le quebró la voz, lo que empeoró la situación -. Necesito un trago.

Bella lo siguió al salón del frente. Las manos le temblaban de manera visible cuando tomó de la cantina una licorera que tenía whisky, se sirvió en un vaso de boca ancha y lo bebió de un trago, como si se tratara de un medicamento.

-Lo que le hizo ese maldito –murmuró.

-Ay, Edward –gimió ella. Perdió el control que había logrado mantener desde que la policía había llegado a su puerta.

-Lo siento. Lo siento – se apresuró a llegar a su lado y la estrechó contra sí -. Bella, lo siento mucho –ella se sacudía con tal violencia entre sollozos que parecía que iba a sufrir un colapso -. Te llevaré arriba, necesitas recostarte.

-No, no. Estaré bien –se restregó la cara con las manos -. Necesito que me lo cuentes todo, Edward. Necesito saberlo.

Edward titubeó. Se veía tan cansada, tan pálida y frágil.

-Vamos primero por un poco de café.

La sirvienta no llegaría hasta un par de horas después, así que Bella preparó el café mientras Edward permanecía sentado ante la barra de la cocina, mirando por la ventana. No cruzaron palabra.

Finalmente, ella puso dos tazas de café frente a él y se sentó.

-Cuéntamelo.

-No hay mucho más de lo que el detective Whitlock ya nos contó –empezó Edward -. Nadie forzó la entrada. Ella lo dejó pasar. Tenía puesto un camisón, pero parece que estaba ocupada con los recortes. Ya sabes cómo le gustaba mandarle recortes a tus padres –se frotó la cara con ambas manos -. Deben de haber discutido. Había indicios de una pelea. Él la apuñaló con las tijeras –su mirada se llenó de horror -. Bella, seguramente se volvió loco.

Posó la mirada en ella y guardó silencio. Cuando le tendió una mano, ella la tomó con fuerza.

-¿La…? ¿Fue rápido? –quiso saber.

-No… Nunca había visto… Enloqueció –Edward cerró los ojos un instante. De todos modos, Bella se enteraría. Habría fugas de información. La prensa publicaría multitud de verdades y mentiras -. Bella… La apuñaló varias veces y la degolló.

Ella palideció aún más.

-Debió de resistirse.

-No lo sé. Tendrán que hacer una autopsia. Creen que Alice presenció parte de la pelea, vio algo y después huyó de él –bebió el café con la vaga esperanza de que le asentara el estómago -. Emmett dice que encontró a Rosalie así. Que llego y la encontró muerta.

* * *

**Q les pareció?**

**Esperamos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero les este gustando la historia. Gracias a todas por sus reviews. Recuerden que nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Tres**

La prensa empezó a merodear, igual que una jauría de lobos rabiosos tras un rastro de sangre. Al menos, eso pensaba Bella de ellos por lo que decidió resguardar a su familia a piedra y lodo. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, muchos reporteros difundieron la noticia con tanta delicadeza como lo permitían las circunstancias.

Pero, Bella no estaba preparada para apreciar tal delicadeza. No mientras Alice permaneciera sentada como una muñeca de trapo en la habitación de huéspedes o deambulando por la planta baja, tan delgada y pálida como un fantasma. ¿No era suficiente que la niña hubiera perdido a su madre de la manera más horrenda? ¿No bastaba que ella misma hubiera perdido a su hermana, a su gemelas, a su mejor amiga? Aunque ya tenía ocho años de vivir en el mundo de oropel de Hollywood, con sus sombras seductoras, sabía que nada era suficiente.

Rosalie Cullen había sido una figura pública, una joven provinciana convertida en la rutilante princesa del cine, que se caso con el príncipe en turno y vivía con él en su deslumbrante castillo de Beverly Hills. Los que pagaban en la taquilla por verla la sentían suya, Rosalie Cullen, dueña de una voz seductora y una sonrisa vivaz y deslumbrante.

Pero no la conocían. Creían conocerla, por las revelaciones de las revistas de espectáculos. Rosalie había sido franca y abierta en ellas. Así era, y jamás había dado su éxito por sentado. La complacía y la emocionaba. Sin embargo, jamás entendieron realmente su sentido del humor, su pasión por el bosque y las montañas donde habían crecido, la lealtad hacia su familia, la devoción por su hija. Y su amor trágico e imperecedero por el hombre que la mató.

Eso era lo más difícil de aceptar para Bella. Al final, Rosalie le hizo caso al corazón y le abrió la puerta al hombre que amaba, a sabiendas que había dejado de ser la persona que alguna vez fue.

¿Habría hecho ella lo mismo? Convivían mucho, más que dos hermanas, más que dos amigas. En parte se debía al hecho de ser gemelas, a su niñez compartida en los vastos bosques del estado de Washington. A las horas, los días que pasaron explorando juntas. Compartían sus sueños con la misma naturalidad con la que alguna vez compartieron el vientre materno.

Ahora, parecía como si algo dentro de Bella también hubiera muerto. Pero podía ser fuerte, tendría que serlo. Alice dependía ella; Edward la necesitaría. Sabía que él también quería a Rosalie, que la consideraba casi una hermana. Dejó de caminar a uno y otro lado y miró escaleras arriba. Ya estaban ahí sus padres, en la habitación de huéspedes con Alice. Ellos también la necesitarían.

Sonó el timbre. Bella respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Los reporteros tenían órdenes de no entrar en la propiedad. Pero durante aquel día largo y terrible, alguno que otro logro colarse. Fue a abrir, dispuesta a desollar al reportero en cuestión. A través del cristal biselado de la puerta reconoció a los detectives que habían ido la noche anterior, en medio de la oscuridad, a avisarle que Rosalie estaba muerta.

-Señora Masen, lamento molestarla.

Bella se reconcentró.

-El detective Whitlock, ¿no es así?

-Si, señora. ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro –les cedió el paso.

Peter Whitlock la observó mientras lo conducía junto con su compañero, Benjamín Harmon, al saloncito. Sabía ya que Rosalie Cullen y ella eran gemelas; Bella era la mayor por siete minutos. Empero, no se parecían mucho. Rosalie Cullen tenía una belleza deslumbrante, con facciones delicadas y piel clara. La hermana era menos llamativa, con el cabello castaño lacio y los ojos más oscuros.

-¿Desean beber algo? ¿Un poco de café?

Fue Benjamín quien respondió, al considerar que Bella necesitaba hacer algo cotidiano y mecánico antes de entrar en materia.

-Yo si le acepto una taza de café, señora Masen, si no es mucha molestia.

-En absoluto. Voy por él. Tomen asiento, por favor.

-Está guardando muy bien la compostura –comentó Benjamín cuando se quedó solo con su compañero.

-Tendrá que enfrentar muchas cosas –Peter atisbó por la cortina a la muchedumbre de reporteros en los limites de la propiedad-. No todos los días encuentran descuartizada a la princesa del cine dentro de su propio castillo.

-Y por el príncipe –agregó Benjamín-. Quizá tengamos alguna oportunidad más de hablar con él antes de que cierre la boca y llame a un abogado.

-Entonces debemos acertar en el blanco –Peter soltó la cortina cuando Bella entró en la habitación con una bandeja. Se sentó al mismo tiempo que ella, y no sonrió-. Le agradecemos su atención, señora Masen. Sabemos que está pasando por un trance muy doloroso.

-¿Quieren hablar conmigo sobre Rosalie?

-Sí. Señora. ¿Estaba usted enterada de que su hermana llamó a un servicio de ayuda por violencia en la familia durante un altercado casero que tuvo hace tres meses?

-Sí. Emmett llegó a su casa con actitud agresiva. Quería golpearla. Llevaba cerca de año y medio agrediéndola emocionalmente.

-¿Considera usted que el señor McCarty tiene un problema de uso de drogas?

-Ustedes saben muy bien que Emmett es adicto. Si no lo han descubierto, erraron la profesión.

-Lo siento, señora Masen –intervino Benjamín-. Solo tenemos que atar todos los cabos. Suponemos que usted conocía al marido de su hermana. Quizá ella le comento acerca de los problemas que tenían.

-Por supuesto que me lo comentaba. Rose y yo teníamos una relación muy cercana –Bella se esforzaba por mantener un absoluto control sobre la voz, las manos, los ojos-. Creó que todo comenzó hace un par de años. Se aficionó a la cocaína en las reuniones sociales. Rosalie la detestaba, y peleaban por eso. Después, empezaron a discutir por todo. Las ultimas dos películas de Emmett no resultaron tener el éxito de taquilla esperado. Rosalie estaba preocupada porque Emmett se volvió irritable, beligerante. Pero a la vez que trataba de calmar las cosas, su propia carrera iba en ascenso.

-Emmett estaba celosos de ella –aventuró Peter.

-Sí. Empezaron a salir más: a fiestas, a clubes nocturnos. Él pensaba que era necesario que lo vieran. Rosalie lo apoyaba, pero ella era hogareña. Comprendo que es difícil equiparar esto con su imagen pública –se le quebró la voz, pero se aclaró la garganta-. Estaba trabajando con Royce King en _Sombras y sospechas._ Era un papel que le exigía mucho. Rosalie no podía trabajar catorce horas, regresar a casa y arreglarse para una noche de fiesta. Quería estar con Alice, por lo que Emmett empezó a salir solo.

-Hubo algunos rumores sobre su hermana y King.

Bella se volvió hacia Benjamín y asintió.

-Así es. Suele haberlos cuando dos personas muy atractivas hacen pareja en la pantalla. Pero los rumores son infundados. Rosalie consideraba a Royce un amigo.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Emmett? –le preguntó Peter.

Bella suspiró.

-Si hubiera sido hace tres o cuatro años, se habría reído y le habría hecho bromas por ello. En cambio, se dedico a acosarla. Primero la acusó de coquetear con otros; luego, de andar con otros.

-Bajo esa clase de presión, algunas mujeres recurrirían a un amigo, a otro hombre –Peter vio como Bella apretaba los labios.

-Rosalie tomaba su matrimonio muy en serio. Amaba a su marido. Lo amaba lo suficiente, como para creer en él y ahora resulta que Emmett la mató. Si quieren darle la vuelta a esto y hacerla parecer una cualquiera…

-Señora Masen –la interrumpió Peter, alzando una mano-, si queremos ir a fondo en este caso, debemos hacer todo tipo de preguntas. Necesitamos tener todas las piezas.

-Las piezas son muy simples. La carrera de Rosalie iba en ascenso y la de él se tambaleaba. Cuanto más se tambaleaba, más recurría a las drogas. Ella llamó a la policía esa noche porque la agredió en la habitación de su hija y tenía miedo por Ally.

-Presentó una demanda de divorcio.

-Fue una decisión muy difícil para ella. Deseaba que Emmett buscara ayuda y uso la separación como un acicate. Sobre todo, quería proteger a su hija. Emmett se había vuelto inestable.

-¿Le habría abierto la puerta anoche si hubiera sabido que estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas?

-Debe de haberlo hecho. Pese a todo, Rosalie amaba a Emmett y creía que, si él podía librarse de las drogas, volverían a estar juntos.

-¿Usted considera que Emmett McCarty haya sido capaz de matar a su hermana?

-El Emmett McCarty con el que Rosalie se casó se habría arrojado a las vías del tren para protegerla. Pero el que ustedes tienen detenido es capaz de cualquier cosa –los ojos de Bella emanaban odio.

-Señora Masen –añadió Peter-. Sería muy útil si pudiéramos hablar con Alice.

-¡Pero si sólo tiene cuatro años!

-Lo sé. No quiero alterar a la niña, pero el hecho es que fue testigo. Necesitamos saber lo que vio, lo que oyó.

-¿Cómo me pide que la haga hablar al respecto?

-Lo que sea que haya visto u oído ya lo tiene en la cabeza. Además, nos conocimos anoche. Tendré cuidado con ella.

-¡Cielo santo! –Bella trató de aclarar sus ideas -. Tengo que estar presente. Debo estar con ella, y si yo digo que es suficiente, usted tendrá que detenerse de inmediato.

-De acuerdo. La pequeña se sentirá más cómoda si usted está con ella. Lo haré con la mayor delicadeza; le doy mi palabra.

* * *

**Como ven la relacion de Bella y Rose es diferente en esta historia, pero en FF, todo puede pasar. **

**En fin, que les parecio el capitulo? Que sera lo que Alice vio? **

**Esperamos sus reviews para subir el siguiente capitulo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí les dejamos el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que nada nos pertenece: la historia es de NR y los personajes de SM.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y disfruten la historia!**

* * *

**Cuatro**

Bella los condujo escaleras arriba. Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio, la entreabrió y vio a sus padres sentados en el suelo con Alice, armando un rompecabezas para niños.

-Mamá, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Salió una mujer menuda, con cabello castaño aclarado por el sol y ojos achocolatados. Peter calculo que tendría poco más de cincuenta años, e imagino que se vería mas joven si no tuviera el rostro demudado por el dolor.

-Mi madre, Esme Cullen –la presento Bella-. Mamá, ellos son los detectives que… Necesitan hablar con Ally.

-No –Esme cerró la puerta a su espalda -. Es imposible. Es una criatura. No lo permitiré.

-Señora Cullen…

En cuanto Peter empezó a hablar, la mujer lo increpó:

-Y ustedes, ¿Por qué no la protegieron? ¿Por qué no mantuvieron a ese maldito asesino lejos de Rose? –se cubrió la cara y rompió en llanto.

-Esperen aquí, por favor –murmuró Bella y rodeó a su madre con el brazo -. Ven a recostarte, mamá. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Cuando Bella regresó, se veía pálida, cansada y daba muestras de haber llorado.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas –y abrió la puerta.

El hombre que los miró estaba sentado en el suelo con ambas piernas cruzadas. Su cabello era una hermosa mezcla de oro y plata. Los ojos castaño claro que le había heredado a su segunda hija y a su nieta estaban rodeados de surcos y enmarcados por unas cejas oscuras.

-Papá –anunció Bella, con una sonrisa forzada -, te presento a los detectives Whitlock y Harmon. Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle se puso de pie.

-¿Qué significa esto, Bella?

-Necesitan hablar con Ally –le oprimió una mano antes de que pudiera protestar -. Es necesario –repitió -. Por favor, papá. Mamá está muy alterada. La llevé a recostar a su habitación. Yo me quedaré aquí. Estaré con Ally todo el tiempo. Ve a hablar con mamá. Te lo suplico.

El hombre se inclino y apoyo la frente contra la de su hija.

-Hablaré con tu madre.

-Abuelo, ¿ya te vas? No hemos terminado el rompecabezas.

Carlisle le devolvió la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-En seguida regreso, cariño.

Ally alzó la vista hacia Peter. Ya sabía quién era: el policía de brazos largos y ojos azules. Se veía cansado y triste.

-Hola, Ally –Peter se inclinó -. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ella asintió. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y habló sin sacárselo.

-Sí, espantó al monstruo. ¿Puede encontrar a mi mamá? Tuvo que ir al cielo y ha de estar perdida. ¿Usted puede encontrarla?

Peter se sentó en el piso.

-Ojalá pudiera –respondió.

Los ojos de la pequeña se anegaron en llanto y Peter Whitlock sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

-¿Es porque mi mamá es una estrella? Las estrellas tienen que estar en el cielo.

-A veces, cuando tenemos suerte, algunas estrellas especiales se quedan un tiempo entre nosotros. Cuando tienen que irse, nos ponemos tristes. No tiene nada de malo estar triste. ¿Tú sabías que las estrellas siguen allí durante el día?

-Pero no se ven.

-No se ven, pero están allí y ellas sí pueden vernos. Tu mamá siempre estará allí, viéndote y cuidándote.

Alice tomó el muñeco de la Rana René que había traído.

-Come insectos –le dijo a Whitlock.

- ¿Le gustan solos, o con jarabe de chocolate?

Al oír aquello, la carita de la pequeña se iluminó.

-A mi me gusta todo con jarabe de chocolate. ¿Acaso usted tiene una hijita?

-No, pero tengo un hijo y él también comía insectos.

La niña soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, sí es cierto. Yo tenía miedo de que se pusiera verde y empezara a caminar a saltos –Peter tomó una pieza del rompecabezas y la puso en su lugar -. ¿Sabes? Me gustan los rompecabezas. Por eso me hice policía. Porque todo el tiempo trabajamos haciendo rompecabezas.

-Mira, está es la Cenicienta en el baile. Tiene un vestido muy, pero muy lindo.

-A veces, yo armo rompecabezas imaginarios, pero necesito que me ayuden con las piezas para completar el dibujo. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme contándome lo que ocurrió la noche en que nos conocimos, Ally?

-Usted legó a mi clóset. Pensé que era el monstruo, pero no.

-Tienes razón. ¿Puedes decirme que pasó antes de que yo te encontrara?

-Estuve escondida allí mucho tiempo. Él no sabía donde.

-Es un buen escondite. ¿Jugaste con la Rana René ese día?

-Jugué con muchas cosas. Mamá no tuvo que trabajar y estuvimos nadando en la piscina. Puedo aguantar la respiración bajo el agua mucho tiempo porque soy como un pez.

Él le atisbó el cuello.

-Es cierto. Veo tus branquias.

La niña se asombró.

-¡Mamá dice que ella también puede verlas!

-¿Fueron algunos amigos a jugar contigo ese día?

-Ese día, no. A veces van. A veces va Seth o Tanya, pero ese día mamá y yo jugamos, también comimos galletas. Y mamá leyó un guión y habló por teléfono: "Roy, ¡me encanta!" –imitó con tanta naturalidad el tono de un adulto, que Peter se sorprendió -. "Yo _soy_ Carly. Cierra el trato".

-Ah… -Peter vacilaba entre el asombro y la admiración-. Lo hiciste muy bien. Tienes muy buena memoria. ¿Sabes a qué hora te fuiste a dormir?

-Tengo que irme a dormir a las ocho. Mamá me contó el cuento de la señora de pelo muy largo que vivía en una torre.

-Y más tarde te despertaste. ¿Tenías sed?

-No. Tuve una pesadilla.

-Jasper también tiene pesadillas.

-¿Jasper es su hijo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diez. A veces tiene pesadillas con unos extraterrestres. Cuando me las cuenta, se siente mejor. ¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste?

-Había gente gritando. A mí no me gusta cuando mamá y papá se pelean.

-En tu sueño, ¿oíste que tu mamá y tu papá gritaban?

-Alguien gritaba, pero no oí lo que decía. Quería que se callara. De pronto, alguien gritó y me desperté. Quería a mi mamá.

-¿Fuiste a buscarla?

-No estaba en su cama. Yo quería acostarme en su cama con ella. Entonces…

Se interrumpió y fijó la atención en el rompecabezas.

-No pasa nada, Ally. Puedes decirme lo que sucedió después.

-Se supone que no debo tocar los frascos mágicos que están en el mueble que tiene el espejo. Sólo jugué con ellos poquito.

Le dirigió a Peter una mirada circunspecta, y el no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Si fue sólo un momento, no creo que hubiera problema. Y, ¿qué hiciste después?

-Fui abajo. Las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba abierta –empezaron a rodarle lágrimas por las mejillas -. Olía horrible, y todo estaba rojo y mojado. Las flores estaban tiradas en el piso y había vidrios. Vi a mi mamá tirada, y también estaba toda roja y mojada. El monstruo estaba con ella. Tenía las tijeras de mamá en la mano… -la pequeña se interrumpió un momento, con los ojos vidriosos. Enseguida, continuó en voz baja -: "Ally. Ally. Oh, cielos" –repitió, en una escalofriante imitación de la voz de su padre-. Salí corriendo y el me llamó y me llamó. Estaba buscándome y gritando. Me escondí en el clóset.

-Eres una niña muy lista.

Alice le dirigió Peter una sonrisa lagrimosa. Él volvió a llamar su atención al rompecabezas y la hizo reír con un comentario sobre calabazas que hablan. No quiso que la última idea que tuviera de él antes de despedirse fuera de miedo, de sangre y de locura.

Empero, cuando miró antes de salir, los ojos de la chiquilla estaban fijos en él, suplicantes y tenían una expresión terriblemente seria y de adulto, que sólo los niños muy pequeños logran.

Cuando bajó la escalera, iba deseando la cabeza de Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**Q les pareció el capítulo? Nuestro querido Jasper por fin apareció, bueno solo su nombre pero ahora Alice ya sabe q existe y q come insectos jajaja :D**

**Esperamos sus reviews y nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que nada nos pertenece: ****la historia es de NR y los personajes de SM.**

**Gracias a todas x sus reviews!**

* * *

**Cinco**

Alice no quería dormir la siesta. No tenía sueño. Pero lo intentó porque la tía Bella se lo había pedido, y se acostó en una cama que no era suya. Cuando iba de visita, siempre dormía en esa habitación. Pero aquella no era su casa.

Le había dicho a la abuela que quería irse a casa. Que podían tomar el té en el jardín hasta que llegará mamá, pero a la abuela se le humedecieron los ojos y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la lastimó. Entonces Alice ya no dijo nada de ir a casa.

Cuando oyó el murmullo de voces por el pasillo, provenientes de la habitación donde dormían sus abuelos, Alice bajo de la cama y salió de puntillas. La tía Bella le había dicho que la abuela y el abuelo también estaban durmiendo la siesta. Pero si estaban despiertos, tal vez podrían salir al jardín a jugar. Lo que más le gustaba era estar afuera.

Abuelo decía que, allá en Washington, los árboles se estiraban y rozaban el cielo. Alice había ido allá de visita cuando todavía era una bebita y otra vez a los dos años, de manera que casi no se acordaba. Sin embargo, pensó que podría trepar a uno de esos árboles y llamar a su madre. Mamá la oiría si ella lograba acercarse lo suficiente al cielo.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a su abuela llorando y a su tía sentada junto a ella, tomándola de la mano. El abuelo estaba hablando.

-No importa por qué lo hizo. Está loco, loco por los celos y las drogas. Lo único importante es que la mató. Pagará por ello cada día de su miserable vida. Nunca será suficiente.

-Debimos haberle pedido que se fuera a casa –intervino su abuela-, cuando nos dijo que ella y Emmett estaban teniendo problemas. Debemos haberle dicho que tomara a Ally y se fuera un tiempo para allá.

-No podemos volver el tiempo atrás, mamá –señaló Bella, fatigada-. Si fuera posible, se me ocurrirían cien maneras de evitarlo. Pero no se puede. Debemos enfrentar el presente. La prensa… Hay que tener tanto control como podamos. Se generarán habladurías sobre el matrimonio de Rosalie, y posibles relaciones con otros hombres, en particular con Royce King.

-Rosalie no era una cualquiera –dijo la abuela, alzando la voz.

-Lo sé muy bien, mamá. Rose nunca fue infiel. Pero ése es él juego de la gente.

-Está muerta –declaró el abuelo, sin emoción-. Rosalie muerta. ¿Qué puede ocurrir que sea peor?

Lentamente, Alice se alejó de la puerta. Sabía lo que significaba estar muerto. Las flores estaban muertas cuando se ponían cafés y secas, y había que tirarlas a la basura. El viejo perro de Tanya se murió, y excavaron un hoyo en el jardín y lo metieron en él.

Estar muerto significaba que alguien no podía regresar.

Sintió su respiración sofocante y pesada en el pecho. Por su mente pasaron como relámpagos imágenes de sangre y vidrios rotos, de monstruos y tijeras que chasqueaban. Echó a correr, al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Mamá no esta muerta… no lo está! ¡Mamá no está en un agujero del jardín!

Siguió corriendo, alejándose de quienes la llamaban. Bajó la escalera y cruzó el vestíbulo, con las mejillas bañadas en llanto. Tenía que salir para encontrar un árbol que rozara el cielo y gritarle a su mamá que volviera a casa.

Forcejeó con el picaporte de la puerta delantera, hasta que logró salir. Había mucha gente y no supo a donde ir. Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo hasta que le dolieron los oídos. Se los cubrió con las manitas, llorando y llamando a su madre a voces.

Varias cámaras capturaron las imágenes ávidamente. Los reporteros se abalanzaron, presas del frenesí. Muchas voces les espetaban preguntas y órdenes.

-¡Alice, mira para acá! ¡Aquí, Alice!

-¿Tu papá quiso lastimarte?

Se quedó paralizada, como un cervatillo en la mira de un rifle, aturdida y enloquecida. De pronto, alguien la levantó desde atrás.

-Quiero a mi mamá. Quiero a mi mamá –fue todo lo que pudo susurrar, al tiempo que la tía Bella la estrechaba.

-¡Es apenas una niña! –incapaz de contenerse, Bella alzó la voz y exclamó-: ¡Malditos sean! ¡Es apenas una niña!

* * *

**Awwww,malditos reporteros! ¿Q pasará con Alice?**

**Esperamos reviews! Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Bueno queridos lectores, aqui esta un capítulo mas de esta gran historia y ya que mañana sera mi cumple, pues subire dos capitulos para ustedes y espero me regalen muchos reviews! Recuerden que nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Seis**

Pese a las horas vividas en prisión y al hecho de que su organismo pedía a gritos una dosis, la apariencia de Emmett McCarty casi no había cambiado. Tenía el cabello oscuro, tupido y revuelto. Profundas sombras le enmarcaban los ojos azules con tonos violeta. Su idilio con la cocaína sólo le había agregado un aire lánguido y romántico al rostro.

Le habían quitado la ropa ensangrentada y le dieron una camisa gris y deslavada y unos pantalones muy holgados. Lo tenían bajo estricta vigilancia por el riesgo de suicidio, pero apenas empezaba a reparar en la falta de intimidad. La atrocidad de su situación aún estaba sepultada bajo la niebla de la conmoción y de la abstinencia de drogas.

La sala de interrogatorios tenía una sola mesa y tres sillas. Peter estaba sentado frente a Emmett. Benjamín se apoyaba contra una pared.

-No recuerdo nada más que lo que ya les dije –declaró Emmett.

Cuando terminaron de hablar con él la primera vez, estaba seguro de que lo dejarían ir. Que lo dejarían ir para poder averiguar qué habían hecho con Rosalie, con Alice. Oh, Rose. Cada vez que pensaba en ella veía sangre, un mar de sangre.

Peter asintió en silencio, paciente.

-¿Por qué no me repite lo que ya me dijo antes? Empiece desde el principio.

-Ya lo saben. Fui a casa…

-Ésa ya no era su casa, ¿verdad, señor McCarty? -apuntó Benjamín, con un leve dejo de agresividad.

-Todavía es mi casa. La separación era temporal.

-Si, claro –asintió Benjamín-. Por eso es que su esposa presentó una demanda de divorcio y obtuvo la custodia exclusiva de la niña. Por eso usted tenía derechos de visita limitados y se compró un palacete en la playa.

-Fue por mera formalidad –Emmett se sentía desesperado por una raya para aclararse la cabeza-. Compré la casa de Malibú como una inversión.

En cuanto Benjamín resopló, Peter alzó una mano. Llevaban seis años de ser compañeros y tenían ensayada esa rutina como lo hacen dos antiguos amantes.

-Déjalo hablar, Benjamín. Lo distraes.

-Está bien. Está bien. Fui a casa –reanudó Emmett-. Quería arreglar las cosas con Rose.

-¿Había consumido drogas, señor McCarty? –preguntó Peter, amable-. Será mejor que diga la verdad. No vamos a acusarlo por tomarla en fiestas. Solo necesitamos aclarar su estado mental.

Lo había negado antes y seguía negándolo hasta ese instante. Era el tipo de cosas que podía arruinar a un autor frente al público. La gente del gremio… bueno, ellos lo entendían. ¿Una raya de cocaína entre amigos? No era la gran cosa, como acostumbraba a decirle a Rosalie.

-¿Señor McCarty?

-¿Qué? –aquellos ojos que hacían suspirar a las mujeres en todo el mundo parpadearon. Estaban inyectados en sangre, vidriosos y apagados.

Peter se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Antes de que responda, le diré que revisamos su auto y encontramos su reserva. Ahora bien, no pensamos acusarlo por posesión. Eso, claro, si responde con la verdad.

-No sé de que habla. Cualquiera podía haberla puesto allí. Ustedes mismos pudieron plantarla.

Benjamín se abalanzó como una fiera. Sujetó a Emmett por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó a medias de la silla.

-¿Está diciendo que nosotros plantamos la droga?

-Calma –Peter levantó ambas manos-. El señor McCarty está alterado. No quiso decir que plantamos droga en su auto, ¿o sí?

-No. Yo…

Peter se incorporó otra vez.

-Es una acusación grave. Y usted no saldrá muy bien de esto, en especial ahora que hay varias personas dispuestas a atestiguar que a usted le gusta inhalar un poco de la blanca de vez en cuando.

Emmett empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas a su argolla de matrimonio en el dedo.

-Escuche. No soy un adicto ni nada parecido. Solo inhale un par de rayas para aclararme la cabeza antes de ir a casa. Tenía que hacer entender a Rose que debíamos volver a estar juntos, deshacernos de los abogados y arreglar las cosas. Las extrañaba a ella y a Alice. Solo quería recuperar nuestra vida en común.

-No lo culpo por eso –reconoció Peter-. Con una esposa y una hija tan hermosas. Uno tenía que estar loco para renunciar a ellas. Quería arreglar sus problemas, de modo que fue allá y para hablar con ella.

-Así es. Yo… No. Fui allá y la encontré. ¡Oh, Rose! –Emmett se cubrió la cara-. Había sangre por todos lados, vidrios rotos. Estaba tirada entre la sangre y vidrios. Traté de levantarla. Tenía las tijeras clavadas en la espalda y se las saqué.

¿En verdad había sido así? Le parecía habérselas sacado, pero no podía recordar con claridad. Las había tenido en la mano, calientes y resbalosas por la sangre.

-Vi a Ally de pie allí. Echó a correr.

-Y usted fue tras ella –apuntó Peter, en voz baja.

-Creo que… Debo de haber ido tras ella. Creo que perdí un poco los estribos. Tratando de encontrarla, tratando de averiguar quien le había hecho eso a Rose. No recuerdo. Llamé a la policía –miró a Peter.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Benjamín acercó el rostro al de Emmett- ¿Cuánto tiempo recorrió la casa buscando a esa niña, con las tijeras en la mano, antes de darse por vencido y llamar a la policía?

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro, Varios minutos, tal vez unos diez.

-¡Infeliz mentiroso!

-Benjamín…

-Está mintiendo, Peter. Si hubiera encontrado a la niña, estaría en el depósito de cadáveres junto a su madre.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no! –la voz de Emmett dejó traslucir su horror-. Jamás le haría daño a Ally.

-No es lo que pensaba su esposa, ¿verdad, McCarty? –Benjamín le clavó un dedo acusador en el pecho-. Ella declaró por escrito su miedo a que usted estuviera solo con su hija. Le diré lo que ocurrió. Estuvo pensando en ella, en que vivía en esa mansión, en que lo echó de allí y no lo dejaba acercarse a ella ni a su hija. Quizá supuso que tenía otro hombre. Entonces, inhaló un montón de cocaína y fue allá para demostrarle quien era el que mandaba.

-¡No! Solo quería hablar con ella.

-Pero ella no quiso hablar con usted, ¿o sí, McCarty? Lo echó de la casa, ¿no es así? Le dijo que se fuera al diablo. Quizá usted le dio primero un par de bofetones, como la otra vez.

-No quería lastimarla. Estábamos discutiendo.

-Entonces, usted tomó las tijeras.

-No –Emmett trataba de ordenar las imágenes en su mente-. Estábamos en la habitación de Ally, Rose no habría tenido las tijeras en la habitación de Ally.

-Usted estaba abajo y vio que alguien las había dejado en la mesa, relucientes y afiladas. Las tomó y la apuñaló varias veces. Si Rosalie no iba a ser suya, tampoco de nadie más.

-No, no. Yo no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así. No habría sido capaz… -pero recordaba la sensación de las tijeras en las manos-. Yo la amaba.

-No fue su intención, ¿verdad, Emmett? –Peter entró en el juego, con voz amable-. Yo sé lo que se siente. A veces uno ama tanto a una mujer que se vuelve loco. Cuando ella no quiere escuchar, necesita encontrar un modo de obligarla. Eso fue todo, ¿verdad? Usted trataba de que ella lo escuchara y ella se negó. Usted perdió los estribos. La droga… la droga también tuvo algo que ver. Discutieron y allí estaban las tijeras. Entonces sucedió todo, antes de que usted pudiera notarlo.

-No lo sé –los ojos de Emmett empezaban a anegarse-. Yo tuve las tijeras en la mano, pero fue después. Yo se las saqué.

-Ally dice que lo vio. Su hija de cuatro años es testigo. El arma homicida está cubierta con sus huellas digitales. Sus pisadas sangrientas están por toda la casa. Las huellas digitales ensangrentadas en el umbral del dormitorio de su hijita son suyas también. No hubo nadie más allí, Emmett. No hubo ningún ladrón, como usted quiso hacernos creer anoche. No hay indicios de allanamiento. Anoche había tres personas en esa casa: Rosalie, Ally y usted.

-Tuvo que haber alguien más.

-No, Emmett. No hubo nadie más.

-¡Santo Dios! –tembloroso, apoyó la frente en la mesa y sollozó como una criatura. Después confesó.

* * *

**Que tal, les ha gustado? Parece que Emmett ya dira todo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aprovechando este intermedio, les hago una invitacion para que se den una vuelta por la nueva historia de nuestra lectora rachelcullen14. Ahora sin mas, aqui viene el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Siete**

Peter leyó la declaración firmada, se puso de pie, deambuló por el pequeño cuarto del café y se conformó con los repugnantes asientos de la cafetería. Con una taza llena a medias de lo que hasta el más desesperado llamaría lodo, se sentó a la mesa y volvió a leer la confesión.

Cuando entró su compañero, Peter habló sin levantar la vista.

-Esto está lleno de fisuras, Benjamín.

- Lo sé –Benjamín se sentó-. Pero el hombre está tocado, Peter. Anoche alucinaba. Nunca lo recordará todo paso a paso.

-De acuerdo, solo que su relato no cuadra. No todo. Mira aquí, donde dice que rompió la caja de música de la niña. No había ninguna caja de música. Está confundiendo las dos noches.

-Es un drogadicto –protestó Benjamín, impaciente-. Ese cuento de que entró después de que alguien había allanado la casa no tiene sustento. Ella lo dejó entrar. Su hermana nos lo confirmó. Ya tenemos el informe del forense: no había heridas defensivas. Sabemos como ocurrió todo. Me da nauseas.

-He visto cadáveres durante siete años –murmuró Peter-. Es uno de los peores que haya visto en la vida. Solo que me gustaría una declaración más limpia. Antes de que esto termine, algún abogado de postín va a sacar partido de todas esas fisuras –se levantó, moviendo pesaroso la cabeza-. Voy a casa, a ver si todavía recuerdo la cara de mi mujer y de mi hijo.

-Con abogado o sin abogado, Emmett McCarty no tiene escapatoria.

-No. Y una criatura tendrá que vivir con todo esto, Benjamín. Es lo que más me pesa.

Peter pensó en el asunto camino de casa. Tenía el rostro de Alice grabado en la mente: las mejillas redondeadas de la niñez, los ojos tristes, como de una persona adulta. Entonces se detuvo en la entrada de su casa y todo le pareció venturosamente normal. Jasper había dejado su bicicleta tirada en el césped, y las balsaminas de su esposa empezaban a marchitarse porque ella otra vez se había olvidado de regalarlas. Ya estaba allí su destartalado Volkswagen sedán, con los parachoques atestados de calcomanías. Charlotte Whitlock coleccionaba causas nobles como algunas mujeres coleccionan recetas de cocina. Peter bajó del auto.

La puerta del frente se abrió de golpe. Su hijo salió a todo correr, una bala compacta de cabello rubio enmarañado, rodillas raspadas y tenis agujerados.

-¡Hola, papá! Acabamos de regresar de una manifestación contra la caza de ballenas. Mamá tiene unos discos en los que cantan las ballenas. Suenan como invasores extraterrestres.

Peter dio un respingo. Comprendió que le tocaría oír el canto de las ballenas durante varios días.

-Y, por casualidad, ¿hay algo para cenar?

-¡Nada de alimentos saludables! De camino a casa, pasamos a Kentucky Fried Chicken…

Peter apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-¿Estás diciéndome que hay pollo frito en la casa? No te burles de mí, Jasper.

Jasper río, y mostró un destello de picardía en los ojos azules.

-Una caja gigante. Mamá dijo que lo compraríamos porque te haría falta una cena reparadora.

-Vaya que sí –Peter se sentó en el escalón y se aflojó la corbata-. Supongo que me hace falta.

Jasper se sentó a su lado.

-La tele ha estado transmitiendo los boletines informativos sobre Rosalie Cullen. Los vimos a ti y a Benjamín al entrar en la casa grande. También presentaron imágenes de la mansión donde la mataron. Hace un momento, antes de que llegaras, la niñita, su hija, salió corriendo de la casa. Papá, la tomaron directamente, y la niñita lloraba y gritaba y se tapó las orejas con las manos.

-Pobre chiquilla -Peter ocultó la cara entre las manos.

-¿Qué harán con ella si su mamá está muerta y su papá va a la cárcel y todo eso?

Peter exhaló un largo suspiro. Jasper siempre quería saber el cómo y el porqué.

-No estoy seguro. Tiene parientes que la quieren. Harán lo mejor que puedan.

Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

-Se veía muy asustada. ¿Por qué ese hombre mató a su esposa?

-Algunos dirán que la amaba demasiado. Otros dirán que fueron las drogas o los celos o la ira. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el propio Emmett McCarty entienda por qué –Peter le dio un breve apretón a Jasper en el hombro-. Vamos a oír cantar a las ballenas y a comer pollo.

-Y puré de papas.

-Hijo, estas a punto de ver llorar a un hombre adulto.

Jasper se echó a reír de nuevo y, corriendo en tropel, entró en la casa con su padre.

* * *

Menos de una hora después de escribir una lacrimosa declaración en la que admitía el brutal asesinato de su esposa, Emmett McCarty ejerció sus derechos civiles. Llamó a su abogado, quien afirmó que la confesión de su cliente había sido obtenida bajo presión, le ordenó guardar silencio y se lanzó a la carga.

Aro Vulturi encabezaría al equipo de la defensa. Era un astuto zorro de sesenta y un años, con una mente ágil e inquisitiva, a quien nada le gustaba más que una batalla aparatosa en los tribunales, aderezada de todo un circo para la prensa. Antes de dirigirse a Los Ángeles se ocupó de que todos se enteraran de su número de vuelo y hora de llegada, y se preparó para la embestida de los periodistas al bajar del avión. Su rostro mostraba sabiduría y preocupación al hacer la acelerada declaración inicial.

-Emmett McCarty es un hombre inocente, una víctima de la tragedia. Perdió a la mujer que amaba de la manera más brutal, y ahora se suma a ese horror la policía, en su prisa por cerrar el caso. Esperamos corregir muy pronto esta injusticia, para que Emmett pueda enfrentar la pena e irse a casa con su hija.

Después de ver el boletín informativo sobre la llegada de Vulturi, Esme Cullen apagó bruscamente el televisor. Era tan solo un juego para ellos, pensó. Para la prensa, los abogados, la policía. Tan solo un espectáculo más para aumentar las cifras de audiencia. Estaban aprovechándose del asesinato de su pobre hija.

Ya era imposible detenerlo. Rosalie había elegido vivir bajo los reflectores y así murió. Ahora, torcerían la percepción del público para convertir al hombre que la asesinó en un mártir. Y Alice sería otro instrumento. Eso, se dijo Esme, si podía impedirlo. Fue en silencio de una habitación a otra en busca de Bella.

La casa estaba construida sobre las líneas rectas y nítidas de una T. Bella tenía su oficina en el ángulo izquierdo. Cuando llegó a Los Ángeles ocho años antes para servir como asistente personal de su hermana, vivía y trabajaba en la habitación sobrante del minúsculo bungaló de Rosalie en las colinas. Vivieron juntas en esa casa dos años, hasta que Rosalie conoció a Emmett y se casó con él. Y menos de seis meses después, Bella se había comprometido con Edward. Y para colmo, un hombre que representaba a grupos de rock and roll, pensó Esme en aquella época. Pero resultó tan serio y estable como el mismo Carlisle, su marido.

Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Bella antes de abrirla. Su hija le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y siguió hablando por teléfono. Esme se sentó en una silla frente al espacioso escritorio y espero.

-Lo siento, mamá –se disculpó Bella al colgar y se mesó el cabello con ambas manos-. Hay tanto que hacer.

-No te he servido de gran cosa.

-Claro que me ha servido que estés aquí. No se como nos las arreglaríamos sin papá y tú. No puedo encargarme de todo esto y brindarle a Ally la atención que necesita ahora. Edward se ha ocupado de algunos asuntos, pero tiene su propio trabajo. La gente está dejando flores en la casa de Rosalie. Necesito dar instrucciones para que se la lleven a los hospitales. Además, ya tenemos un enorme caudal de correspondencia con condolencias de personas a las que conoció o con las que trabajó.

-Bella –anunció Esme-, tenemos que hablar. Habrá un juicio. El fanfarrón abogado de Emmett ya salió en la televisión. Hay quienes juran que el no pudo haberlo hecho. Que es una victima, un miembro de la tragedia.

-No le des importancia.

-No se la doy, pero tampoco pienso oír nada más –Esme asumió un tono casi violento-. No pienso correr el menor riesgo de exponer a Ally a este asunto. Quiero llevarla a casa, Bella. Quiero volver con ella a Washington lo más pronto posible.

-¿A casa? –por un momento, Bella no supo que decir-. Pero ésta es su casa.

-Yo se cuanto la quieres. Todos la queremos –Esme estrechó la mano de su hija-. Escúchame, Bella. Alice no puede quedarse aquí, encerrada en esta casa como una prisionera. No puede vivir así. Ninguno de nosotros puede.

-Pero mamá… -destrozada, Bella se puso de pie-, es que yo quiero criarla.

-¿Cómo podrás criarla aquí, querida? Con todos los recuerdos, la publicidad, los riesgos. Necesita que la protejan de eso, no que la encierren en una casa, por hermosa que sea, en medio de todo. ¿Estas dispuestos tú y Edward a renunciar a su casa, a su trabajo, a llevársela lejos y dedicarse a ella? Tu padre y yo podemos brindare un hogar seguro –respiró hondo-. No permitiré que ese hombre vuelva a acercársele. Es lo que Rose hubiera querido para ella.

Y, ¿qué hay de mí?, quiso gritar Bella. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo necesito, de lo que yo deseo? Era ella quien velaba las pesadillas de Ally, quien la consolaba y la apoyaba y permanecía a su lado en las largas horas de oscuridad.

-¿Has hablado de esto con papá?

-Lo comentamos hoy por la mañana. Está de acuerdo conmigo. Hija, tú y Edward podrían ir a visitarnos, y quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran. Ella siempre será de ustedes también, pero no quiero que se quede aquí. No aquí.

* * *

**Por fin ha aparecido nuestro amado Jasper y tal parece que Alice se ira lejos, pobre pequeña. **

**Esperamos les gustara y me regalen muchos reviews para alegrarme mi cumple ya que mi querida amiga-hermana-cuñada Tanny se fue de viaje sin mi (solo la perdonare si me trae a Jasper con un moño enorme de regalo) :D Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia, recuerden que nada nos pertenece la historia es de NR y los personajes de SM.**

**Gracias a todas x sus reviews!**

* * *

**Ocho**

Bella había salido algunas horas. Necesitaba despejarse. En cuanto regresó, Edward se precipitó al vestíbulo. La abrazó y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Bella, ¿dónde andabas? Estaba desesperado.

-Lo siento. Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas –retrocedió un poco, le acarició la mejilla y lo besó-. No sé que haría sin ti, Edward.

-Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo –la miró con seriedad un momento-. Bella, tu padre y yo hablamos. Sé que quieren llevarse a Ally al norte, lejos de esto.

Bella apretó los labios.

-Y estás de acuerdo con ellos.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero si estoy de acuerdo. Aquí las cosas estarán horribles durante Dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Creo que tu también deberías irte –deslizó las manos por los brazos de Bella y entrecruzó los dedos con los de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo. Me necesitarán en el juicio. Tengo que seguir todo el proceso, Edward, por mí tanto como por Rose –Bella le apretó distraídamente el brazo-. Déjame hablar con Ally.

Subió la escalera despacio. ¡Cuánto le dolía! Cada paso era un martirio. En verdad, era asombroso cuanto dolor podía soportar el corazón humano. Abrió la puerta de la linda habitación que había decorado especialmente para las visitas de su sobrina. Ally estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con un elaborado castillo de plástico y docenas de pequeños personajes.

-Vaya. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-El tío Edward me compró un castillo –la voz de Alice dejó traslucir su deleite-. Hay un rey y una reina y una princesa y un dragón y todo.

-Está precioso. ¿Esta es la reina?

-Ajá. Se llama Hermosa.

Bella se acomodó en el suelo.

-Ally, ¿recuerdas la casa de la abuela en el bosque? ¿Los grandes árboles, los arroyos, las flores?

-Me llevaron cuando era bebita, pero no me acuerdo.

-¿Te gustaría irte a vivir allá, a la casa de la abuela? Quizá podrías tener la misma habitación que tenía tu mamá cuando era niña. Donde quiera que des vuelta la cara hay árboles que suspiran, crujen y se estremecen, cuando sopla el viento. Verás los lugares donde jugábamos tu mamá y yo cuando éramos niñas. La abuela y el abuelo te cuidarán muy bien.

-¿Está muy, muy lejos?

-No demasiado. Yo iré a visitarte –sentó a Alice en el regazo-. Caminaremos por el bosque y vadearemos los arroyos hasta que la abuela nos llamé a casa para tomar galletas y chocolate caliente.

Alice ocultó la cara contra el hombro de Bella.

-¿Allá me encontrará el monstruo?

-No –los brazos de Bella la apretaron-. Allá estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Pero no siempre es posible cumplir las promesas….

* * *

**¿Q les ha parecido? Esperamos muchos reviews para poder subir el siguiente capítulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! Se que tardamos un poco en subir el capítulo, pero regresamos a la escuela y todo esta de de publicar lo mas pronto posible si prometen dejarnos muchos reviews. **

**Nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Nueve**

**National Olympic Monument, Washington, 1987.**

En la primavera de su decimosegundo año, Alice era una jovencita baja y menudita, con una tupida melena oscura. Los ojos, de un tono claro, estaban sombreados por largas pestañas y unas cejas oscuras. El bosque, con sus sombras verdes y sus aromas húmedos, era su mundo. Casi siempre iba allí sola, pero nunca se sentía solitaria. Su abuelo le enseñó cómo seguir huellas, cómo acercarse cautelosamente a los venados o a los alces para fotografiarlos, cómo permanecer sentada en silencio, mientras los minutos se volvían horas, para observar el majestuoso andar de un macho o la gracia de una hembra con un cervatillo.

Pasaba días serenos pescando con su abuela, y allí aprendió a ser paciente. Había asumido una parte de las labores en River´s End, el albergue y zona de campamento que los Cullen habían dirigido en Olympic por dos generaciones, y allí aprendió a ser responsable. Se le permitía vagabundear por el bosque, vadear los arroyos, escala las colinas, pero jamás rebasar los linderos sola.

Sus recuerdos de la casa de Beverly Hills eran imágenes vagas y fugaces de techos altos y colores brillantes. Durante los primeros meses en la casa del bosque, preguntaba cuándo llegaría su madre, dónde estaba su padre. Pero siempre que hacía una pregunta, su abuela apretaba los labios y la mirada se le ensombrecía.

Así fue como Alice aprendió a esperar. Y más adelante, también aprendió a olvidar.

Terminadas sus obligaciones del día en el campamento, Alice echó a andar por el sendero hacia la casa. Tenía la tarde libre. Entró en el claro donde se erguía el hogar de los Cullen desde varias generaciones atrás. La mica de las antiguas piedras refulgió en el apacible atardecer. Las ventanas relucían. Era una casa de tres plantas, con techos voladizos hacia los cuatro costados. Flores, helechos y rododendros silvestres se desparramaban en el revuelto jardín de su abuelo. Dando saltos, recorrió el sendero de piedra y abrió la puerta del frente. Sólo tuvo que poner un pie dentro para saber que la casa estaba vacía. Olfateo y se alegró al percibir el aroma de galletas recién hechas. Cuando llegó a la cocina, sacó varias del gran frasco de vidrio donde se guardaban y leyó la nota pegada en el refrigerador:

_Ally:_

_Tuve que ir al pueblo. La tía Bella y el tío Edward llegan hoy por la noche. Quédate en casa para que me ayudes con los víveres cuando regrese. Puedes arreglar tu habitación… si logras encontrarla. No te comas todas las galletas._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu abuela._

-¡Rayos! –con sincero pesar, Alice volvió a tapar el frasco.

Quedo varada en la casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer durante el día? Sintiéndose víctima de las circunstancias, subió las escaleras de atrás. Su cuarto no estaba tan desordenado. Tenía sus cosas, nada más. ¿Por qué guardarlas si enseguida querría sacarlas otra vez?

Con un profundo suspiro, bajó los viejos y olvidados juegos de mesa y rompecabezas que atestaban sus anaqueles. La abuela llevaba algunas semanas pidiéndole que los ordenara. Decidió que los llevaría al desván. Con cuidado, ascendió los escalones con la tambaleante pila en brazos y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor, buscando el mejor lugar para guardar los juegos desechados. En un rincón había unas lámparas viejas. Junto a un muro estaban apilados en orden varios muebles de bebé, además de cajas y baúles. Un armario de madera guardaba una familia completa de muñecas y animales de felpa. Llevó las cajas hasta el armario y las acomodó en el suelo a un lado. Abrió algunos cajones y contempló las ropas de bebé envueltas cuidadosamente en gasa. Se suponía que no debía subir al desván sin permiso.

La lluvia empezó a golpetear en el techo. Miró hacia la pequeña ventana que daba al claro y descubrió el arcón. Era de madera de cerezo con herrajes de latón bruñidos. Siempre estaba oculto por un cortinaje, siempre cerrado con llave.

Aquel día, el arcón no estaba arrimado al fondo ni cerrado con llave. La abuela debía de haber guardado algo, pensó Alice. Se arrodilló delante de él. ¿Qué mal había en abrirlo y atisbar al interior? Quizá sólo estuviera lleno de ropas viejas y mohosas.

Pero los dedos le hormigueaban al levantar la tapa. El aroma fue lo primero que la asaltó. Algo extraño y conocido a la vez.

Había vídeos en estuches negros sin etiquetas, tres gruesos álbumes de fotografía, cajas de diversos tamaños. Abrió una. Allí, entre espuma plástica, reposaba una media docena de frascos decorativos.

-Los frascos mágicos –murmuró. Ese aroma… el perfume de su madre. Dejando la caja a un lado, Alice se inclinó dentro del arcón, inspiró largamente y olió a su madre.

Sacó el primer álbum de fotografías. Estaba lleno de fotos de Rosalie cuando era niña, retratos con Bella y sus padres. Había una en que aparecía con una bebita en brazos.

-¡Oh, ésa soy yo! –exclamó en voz baja -. En esa foto estamos mi mamá y yo.

Puso el álbum en el piso y sacó el siguiente. Éste no contenía fotos de familia sino recortes de diarios y artículos de revistas. Su madre en las portadas de las revistas _People, Newsweek y Glamour. _Las examinó primero con gran atención. ¡Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta! Después, el corazón le dio un vuelco al hojear una serie de fotografías de su madre con un hombre apuesto de cabello oscuro. Había fotografías de ellos en una amplia habitación con luces deslumbrantes, en un sofá, con su madre sentada en el regazo de él, con las caras cerca.

Emmett McCarty. Decía que se llamaba Emmett McCarty. Cuando Alice lo leyó, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era papá. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Tomaba a su madre de las manos y sostenía unas tijeras ensangrentadas.

No, no. No podía ser. Era un sueño, una pesadilla.

Empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante, llevándose una mano a la boca cuando surgieron las imágenes en su mente: vidrios rotos que resplandecían en el suelo bajos las luces. Flores marchitas. La brisa tibia que entraba por la puerta abierta.

No era verdad. No dejaría que lo fuera.

Alice aparto el libro y saco el último. Habría mas fotografías, se dijo. Pero también eran periódicos, con enormes titulares que parecían gritar.

ROSALIE CULLEN ASESINADA

ARRESTAN A EMMETT McCARTY

CUENTO DE HADAS TERMINA EN TRAGEDIA

Había fotografías de su padre en las que se veía aturdido y desaliñado. Y una de ella misma, según reconoció con un sobresalto. De ella muchos años atrás, con los ojos desorbitados y las manitas sobre las orejas.

Negó con la cabeza, pasando las hojas rápidamente. Más adelante, otra cara que le evocó recuerdos. Un policía. Él la había sacado de la casa donde estaba la sangre.

Porque su madre estaba muerta. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero no hablamos de eso, se dijo. Nunca hablamos de eso porque hace llorar a la abuela.

Buscaba anhelante las palabras y las imágenes:

DROGAS. CELOS. OBSESIÓN

EMMETT McCARTY SE RETRACTA; SE DECLARA INOCENTE

HIJA DE CUATRO AÑOS FILMADA COMO PRINCIPAL TESTIGO

Ahora lo recordaba todo. La habían sentado en la sala de la tía Bella, y una mujer pelirroja le preguntó sobre la noche en que vino el monstruo. La abuela le prometió que sería la última vez que tuviera que hablar de eso.

Alice pasó más hojas. Y leyó otra serie de titulares:

VEREDICTO: ¡CULPABLE!

CADENA PERPETUA A McCARTY

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Mataste a mi madre! –lo dijo con todo el odio que una niña pudiera destilar -. Espero que también estés muerto. Espero que hayas muerto dando de gritos.

Con manos serenas, cerró el álbum y lo acomodó cuidadosamente con los demás en el arcón. Cerró la tapa, apagó la luz y bajó al porche trasero.

No comprendía cómo había sepultado todo lo ocurrido, pero decidió que no lo volvería a hacer. Recordaría siempre. Indagaría todo lo que pudiera sobre la noche en que murió su madre. No podía preguntarle a su familia; pensaban que todavía era una niña. Pero se equivocaban. Jamás volvería a serlo.

Oyó el ruido del jeep que se acercaba por el sendero entre la lluvia. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Guardó el odio, el dolor y la ira en un rincón del corazón. Después se puso de pie, con una sonrisa lista para su abuela.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? Pobre Ally los recuerdos han vuelto y tal parece que esta empeñada en saberlo todo, de que cosas se enterara?**

**Esperamos muchos reviews para actualizar, de lo contrario nos veremos obligadas a tomar medidas drasticas p **

**Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, como estan? despues de una larga semana aqui les traemos el siguiente capítulo. Tristemente no hemos recibido tantos reviews como quisieramos, es que ya no les gusta la historia? **

**Espero que este capitulo les agrade, recuerden que nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Diez**

Como la primera noche de las visitas de Bella y Edward siempre se consideraba una ocasión especial, la familia cenó en el comedor, con su larga mesa de roble adornada con velas blancas en elegantes candeleros de plata y la vajilla de porcelana de la bisabuela Capelli. Bajo la supervisión de Esme, Alice había guisado espagueti con albóndigas, el plato favorito de Bella.

La comida fue abundante y la conversación, animada. La cena se prolongó dos horas hasta que las velas se consumieron y el Sol empezó a ponerse detrás de los árboles.

-Ally, estuvo delicioso –la felicitó Bella, dándose una palmada en el estómago.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho y le dio un leve tirón de cabello a Alice.

-Tiene tu sazón para la salsa, Esme.

-Más bien la de mi madre, le quedó mejor que la mía.

-Lo lleva en la sangre –dijo Carlisle, y guiñó el ojo a Ally-. La ascendencia italiana tenía que manifestarse tarde o temprano. Los Cullen no se han distinguido por su habilidad en la cocina.

-Y, ¿qué los distingue, papá? –preguntó Bella.

Él río, arqueando las cejas varias veces.

-Somos magníficos amantes, hijita.

Esme soltó una carcajada, le dio una palmada en el brazo y se levantó. Bella empezó a ponerse de pie.

-No –la atajó Esme-. No tienes que lavar la loza en tu primera noche de visita. Ally también está disculpada. Carlisle y yo recogeremos todo.

-¿Oíste eso, querida Ally? –Edward se inclinó para susurrarle al oído-. Si cocinas, no te toca fregar. Vale la pena.

-Voy a cocinar más seguido –le respondió Alice con una amplia sonrisa-. Es mucho más divertido que lavar la loza. ¿Quieres ir de excursión mañana, tío Edward? Podríamos estrenar mi mochila nueva.

-Edward, la estás malcriando –le reconvino Esme, al tiempo que apilaba los platos-. No iba a recibir la mochila sino hasta su cumpleaños, en el otoño.

-¿Malcriarla? –Edward le clavó un dedo a Alice en las costillas y la hizo reír-. No. Hace falta mucho para malcriarla. ¿No les importa si enciendo el televisor? Van a trasmitir el concierto de uno de mis clientes.

-Adelante –lo invitó Esme-. Ponte cómodo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme arriba mientras termino de desempacar? –le preguntó Bella a Alice.

-¿Podríamos salir a caminar un rato? –Alice había esperado el momento oportuno-. Antes de que oscurezca.

-Claro que sí –Bella se puso de pie y se estiró-. Déjame ir por una chaqueta.

Incluso en verano, las noches eran frescas. El aire olía a lluvia y a rosas húmedas. Bella respiró y sonrió al ver el jardín de su padre.

-Siempre es bueno volver a casa. Cuando tenía tu edad, pensaba que esto era el mundo entero.

-Pero no lo es.

-Claro que no. Pero si es una de sus mejores partes. Me dicen que eres una gran ayuda en el albergue. Tu abuelo asegura que no podría sin ti.

-Me gusta trabajar allí –Alice echó a andar hacia los árboles-. Viene mucha gente. Algunos no saben nada. Ni siquiera saben distinguir entre un abeto de Douglas y un abeto occidental, o traen unas botas nuevas muy elegantes que les sacan ampollas. Muchos vienen de Los Ángeles.

-¡Ay! Eso si que dolió –divertida, Bella se llevó las manos al pecho-. Pero Los Ángeles también puede ser emocionante. Casas hermosas, palmeras, tiendas, restaurantes, galerías.

-¿Por eso se fue allá mi mamá? ¿Para poder ir de compras, comer en restaurantes y tener una casa hermosa?

Bella se detuvo en seco.

-Yo… Ella… Rose quería ser actriz. Era natural que se fuera a Los Ángeles.

-Si se hubiera quedado aquí, no estaría muerta.

-Oh, Ally –Bella le tendió los brazos pero Alice retrocedió.

-Debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie. Ni a la abuela, ni a abuelo ni al tío Edward. Tienes que prometérmelo.

-Te lo prometo, nena.

-Ya no soy una nena –esta vez, Alice se dejó abrazar-. Nadie habla de ella y guardaron todas sus fotos. No puedo recordarla a menos que me esfuerce mucho. Y además, todo es muy confuso.

-Queríamos evitarte sufrimientos. Eras muy pequeña cuando ella murió.

-Cuando él la mató –Alice se separó un poco. Sus pupilas brillaron en la penumbra-. Cuando mi padre la mató. Hay que decirlo en voz alta.

-Cuando Emmett McCarty la mató –el dolor volvió a inundarla, tan intenso como el primer día. Bella se sentó junto a un tronco nodriza-. Que no hablemos de ello no significa que no la amaramos, Ally. Quizá significa que la amábamos demasiado.

-¿Tú piensas en ella?

-Sí, claro. Mucho. Estábamos muy unidas. La echo de menos todos los días.

Alice se sentó a su lado.

-Y, ¿piensas en él?

Bella cerró los ojos.

-Trato de no hacerlo. Está en prisión.

-Él me contaba cuentos. Me cargaba como caballo. Lo había olvidado, pero ahora lo recuerdo. Después se enfermó y se fue. Eso me dijo mamá, pero en realidad fueron las drogas.

-¿Dónde te enteraste de todo eso?

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? Tía Bella, necesito saber la verdad.

-Sí, es cierto. Lamento que les haya sucedido a ti y a Rose.

-¿Y lo que pasó es la razón por la que nunca puedo visitarte? ¿Por eso la abuela me da clases en lugar de que yo vaya a la escuela con otros niños? ¿Por eso me apellido Cullen y no McCarty?

Bella suspiró.

-Decidimos que era mejor para ti no exponerte a la publicidad, a las habladurías. Queremos alejarte de todo eso, darte la oportunidad de tener una niñez segura y feliz.

-La abuela guardó todo bajo llave.

-Fue muy duro para ella, Ally. Perdió a su hija. Era muy importante protegerte. No puedes culparla por ello.

-No quiero culparla. Pero tampoco es justo pedirme que lo olvide todo. No puedo hablar con ella ni con el abuelo –los ojos le ardieron al esforzarse por reprimir las lágrimas-. Necesito recordar a mi madre. ¿Cómo voy a saber quién soy?

-Tienes razón, querida. Tienes toda la razón –Bella rodeó los hombros de Alice con un brazo y la estrechó-. Puedes hablar conmigo. No se lo diré a nadie. Y las dos recordaremos.

Satisfecha con el ofrecimiento, Alice apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bella.

-Tía Bella, ¿tú tienes videos de las películas de mi madre?

-Sí.

-Quiero verlas algún día –se levantó y miro a Bella con solemnidad-. Será mejor que regresemos. Pero primero quiero pedirte un favor. Necesito que me consigas una dirección, la del policía que me llevó a tu casa esa noche. Quiero escribirle.

-Pero, ¿para qué? No tiene nada que decirte que yo no pueda.

-Si tan sólo pudiera escribirle y decirle que recuerdo lo amable que fue conmigo, me sentiría mejor. Y además… él estuvo allí esa noche, tía Bella. Quiero hablar con él. Le diré que los abuelos no saben que le escribí. No voy a decir mentiras. Sólo recuerdo que se llamaba Peter.

El corazón de Bella dio un ligero vuelco.

-Si. Se llama Peter Whitlock.

* * *

Peter Whitlock tomó el sobre y le dio varias vueltas entre las manos. Alice Cullen. "Vaya, la pequeña Ally Cullen", musitó, pensativo. Un joven fantasma del pasado.

Ocho años. En realidad nunca había olvidado ese caso. Lo intentó. Cumplió con su trabajo, la justicia siguió el mejor curso posible y unos parientes que adoraban a la niña se la llevaron lejos.

Caso cerrado; terminado; punto. Pese a las historias que surgían de tanto en tanto, todo había concluido. Rosalie Cullen siempre tendría treinta y dos años y sería siempre hermosa, y el hombre que la mató no vería el mundo exterior antes de otros diez años o más.

¿Por qué le habría escrito la chiquilla después de tanto tiempo?, se preguntó Peter. Frunció el entrecejo al mirar el sobre, en tanto que los teléfonos sonaban y en la comisaría entraban y salían policías. Después lo rasgó y leyó:

_Estimado detective Whitlock:_

_Espero que todavía me recuerde. Mi madre era Rosalie Cullen, y cuando la mataron usted me llevó a la casa de mi tía. Ese día, usted me hizo sentir a salvo y me ayudó. Espero que ahora también pueda ayudarme._

_Le pedí a la tía Bella que me diera su dirección. No se lo dije a mis abuelos porque se entristecerían. Nunca hablamos de mi madre ni de lo que hizo mi padre._

_Tengo preguntas que nadie me puede responder más que usted. ¿Querría hablar conmigo? He pensado que tal vez, si usted quisiera tomar unas vacaciones, podría venir aquí. Nuestro albergue tiene una piscina y es muy bonito y agradable. Puede ir a pescar, ir de excursión o pasear en bote._

_Le ruego que venga. No tengo nadie más en el mundo con quien hablar._

_Atentamente, Alice_

Todo el día, Peter llevó consigo tanto la carta como el recuerdo de la niña. Decidió que le enviaría una respuesta amable. Podía contarle que Jasper iba a entrar a la universidad en otoño y que lo habían nombrado "El jugador más valioso" en el torneo de basquetbol. ¿Para qué viajar hasta el estado de Washington? Eso sólo perturbaría a todos los implicados. Era policía, no trabajador social, se recordó a si mismo al dar vuelta a la esquina de su casa.

Se estacionó en la cochera junto a un Honda Civic azul intenso, con ambos parachoques atestados de calcomanías. La casa estaba rodeada de hermosas flores. Sólo Dios sabía de donde había sacado Jasper esa habilidad para la jardinería, pensó Peter al bajar del auto. En cuanto el muchacho se fuera a la universidad, Charlotte mataría los retoños en menos de un mes.

Entró en la casa y oyó música de Fleetwod Mac. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía. A su esposa, le gustaba cocinar al ritmo de Fleetwod Mac. La encontró en la cocina, revolviendo alegremente el contenido de una gran olla. Sobre el mostrador había una hogaza recién horneada de algún tipo de pan de ésos… de aserrín.

Pero se veía tan linda, pensó, con el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una impecable cola de caballo. Tenía un aire de inocencia, pero no había nada que Charlotte Whitlock se propusiera que no lograra. Por sorpresa, se colocó detrás de ella y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Charlotte.

Ella dio media vuelta entre sus brazos y le dio un beso fugaz.

-De todos modos, comerás frijoles negros y calabacines. Son buenos para tu salud.

Podría soportarlo, pues tenía una ración de pizzas miniaturas sepultadas en el congelador.

-A pesar de todo, te amo. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Afuera tirando canastas con Jake. Tiene una cita más tarde.

-¿Otra? –Peter no se molestó en exhalar un suspiro, sino que tomó de prisa la cerveza baja en calorías que ella le ofrecía-. Charlotte, ¿recuerdas el caso Cullen?

-¿El de Rosalie Cullen? –Charlotte arqueó las cejas-. Por supuesto. Aún te pones triste cuando pasan alguna de sus películas en la televisión. ¿Por qué?

-La niña.

-Sí, te rompió el corazón –Charlotte le acarició el brazo-. Eres un sentimental.

-Sus abuelos obtuvieron la custodia y se la llevaron al estado de Washington. Tienen un negocio allá, un albergue y terrenos para acampar en la península de Olympic, anexo al bosque.

-¿Junto al Parque Nacional Olympic? – se le iluminaron los ojos-. Es un lugar magnifico. Viajé allá en el verano cuando me gradué en el bachillerato.

Peter sacó la carta del bolsillo.

-Lee esto y dime que piensas.

Apenas había leído unas cuantas líneas cuando murmuró:

-¡Está tan triste! ¡Y es tan valiente! ¿Sabes, Peter? No nos caerían mal unas vacaciones en familia antes de que Jasper se vaya a la universidad. Y no hemos acampado desde que él tenía tres años y tú juraste solemnemente que jamás volverías a dormir en el suelo.

La mitad del peso que la carta le había puesto sobre los hombros pareció esfumarse.

-En verdad te amo, Charlotte.

* * *

**Espero les gustara el capítulo y nos dejen muuuchos reviews! Estaremos publicando cada semana xq la universidad no nos deja vivir, pero si nos regalan muchos lindos reviews, buscaremos la oportunidad para publicar antes. **

**Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas, despues de mucho rato aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten y al final nos regalen un lindo y hermoso review!**

* * *

**Once**

Alice se esforzó al máximo por comportarse de manera normal, por ocultar la noticia y la emoción para que sus abuelos no se dieran cuenta. Por dentro, se sentía inquieta y nerviosa. Los Whitlock llegarían pronto.

Se llenó de alivio cuando llamaron a su abuelo a la zona de campamentos poco después de la comida por algún imprevisto. No fue difícil inventar un pretexto por quedarse en lugar de ir con el, aunque se sentía culpable por decirle mentiras.

La culpabilidad la hizo trabajar el doble de lo habitual. Alice se puso a desyerbar las capuchinas fuera del comedor del albergue al tiempo que miraba de cuando en cuando el camino a la recepción.

Divisó un viejo Buick que traqueteaba por el sendero, pero notó que venía al volante un hombre joven. Llevaba una gorra y lentes oscuros. Tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio. La mujer que estaba a su lado era hermosa. Su madre, supuso Alice, aunque no se veía muy vieja. Al fin distinguió una tercera figura en el asiento trasero.

Alice se puso de pie cuando el auto dio vuelta en el recodo y se detuvo. Reconoció a Peter en cuanto bajó del vehículo. Le temblaban las rodillas, pero se obligó a sonreír y se acercó.

-Soy Alice –su propia voz le sonaba muy lejana -. Gracias por venir, detective –le tendió la mano.

¿Cuántas veces, se preguntó Peter Whitlock, le rompería el corazón esa misma niña? Se veía tan garbosa, la mirada tan solemne, la sonrisa tan cortés. Y le temblaba la voz.

-Me da gusto volver a verte, Alice –le tomó una mano entre las suyas -. Ally. ¿Ya no te dicen Ally?

-Sí –la sonrisa se acentuó -. ¿Tuvieron buen viaje?

-Muy bueno. Decidimos venir por tierra, de modo que necesitábamos el auto de mi hijo. Es el único lo bastante grande para viajar cómodos una distancia tan larga. Ella es mi esposa, Charlotte.

-Hola, Ally. ¡Qué hermoso lugar! Una vez vine de campamento aquí –sonrió -. Jasper, ella es Ally Cullen.

El muchacho se volvió a mirarla y asintió.

-Hola –dijo por todo saludo. Pero detrás de los anteojos oscuros, escudriñó hasta el último rasgo del rostro de Alice.

-En estos días, Jasper está convertido en un hombre de pocas palabras –comentó Charlotte, en tono grave, pero sus ojos reían -. Recuerdo haber tomado fotografías de este albergue hace muchos años. Da la impresión de haber nacido aquí, como los árboles.

Era una construcción enorme, antigua y majestuosa: tres pisos, con el cuerpo principal bajo un techo de dos aguas con un declive muy pronunciado. Las ventanas ofrecían a los huéspedes vistas sorprendentes. Por efecto de la intemperie, la madera había adquirido un tono marrón claro, que semejaba ser parte de la naturaleza al igual que los gigantescos árboles que lo rodeaban. Toda la zona se veía cautivadoramente silvestre y virgen.

-Mi bisabuelo lo construyó. Él también le puso el nombre, River´s End, como si un río terminara aquí, pero no hay ningún río junto al albergue. Es una metáfora.

-Como encontrar reposo y cobijo al final de un viaje –sugirió Charlotte, y Alice sonrió.

-Exactamente. Al principio era una posada. Ahora es un centro vacacional. Pero queremos conservar una atmósfera de tranquilidad y estamos comprometidos a conservar la región.

-Le estas hablando en el mismo idioma –explicó Peter con un guiño-. Charlotte es devota de la conservación del ambiente.

-Lo es cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente –repuso Ally automáticamente.

-Vamos a entendernos muy bien –Charlotte sonrió -. ¿Por qué no dejamos que estos galantes caballeros se ocupen del equipaje?

Alice se volvió a ver a Peter cuando Charlotte echó a andar con ella hacia el albergue. Ardía en impaciencia, pero hizo lo que le pedían y abrió una hoja del portón.

Charlotte dio media vuelta en el vestíbulo principal, admirando los pisos y paredes de madera de abetos Douglas y abetos occidentales, y la enorme chimenea de piedra. Sillones y sofás tapizados en cálidos tonos ocres y ladrillo estaban dispuestos en grupos acogedores, donde varios huéspedes disfrutaban en ese momento de un poco de café o vino. Había tapetes tejidos por los indios y floreros artesanales de cobre con grandes ramos de flores.

-¡Esto es encantador! –exclamó Charlotte con un suspiro.

En la recepción trabajaban dos empleados de camisa blanca almidonada y chaleco verde militar. Las actividades diarias estaban escritas a mano en una vieja pizarra. Mientras Charlotte se registraba, Peter entró con Jasper, ambos cargados de maletas y mochilas.

Alice ofreció acompañar a los Whitlock a sus habitaciones. Los condujo por un pasillo que arrancaba del vestíbulo y daba vuelta a la derecha. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Charlotte no ocultó su deleite.

-¡Es hermosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Oh!, Peter, mira qué vista. Es como estar en pleno bosque –fue hacia las puertas del patio y las abrió de par en par -. ¿Por qué vivimos en la ciudad?

-Supongo que tendrá que ver con el trabajo-repuso Peter, secamente.

-Éste es el dormitorio principal y aquí está el otro cuarto –les mostró Alice -. Supongo que querrán desempacar e instalarse.

-Voy a dejar mis cosas –Jasper se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Necesitan algo más? ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? Si quieren ir de excursión, hay algunos senderos cortos y fáciles.

-Peter, ¿por qué no vas a explorar un poco? –Charlotte sonrió, incapaz de resistir la súplica en los ojos de Alice -. Jasper y yo vamos a holgazanear un rato junto a la piscina. Ally podrá mostrarte el lugar y así estirarás las piernas.

-Buena idea. ¿Me acompañarías, Ally?

-Sí, con gusto. Podemos salir por aquí mismo –señaló las puertas del patio.

Peter besó a Charlotte.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

-Tómate tu tiempo –fue con ellos hasta la puerta y observó a la jovencita conducir al hombre hacia los árboles.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-¿Decirte qué, Jasper? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

-Es la hija de Rosalie Cullen, ¿no es así? –Jasper estaba de pie en el umbral del cuarto, con expresión alerta y un poco disgustado.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-No vinimos aquí para jugar en el bosque e ir de pesca. Papá detesta pescar, y su idea de las vacaciones es tenderse en la hamaca en el jardín trasero.

Charlotte casi soltó una carcajada. Era absolutamente cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vino para verla. ¿Significa que surgió algo nuevo en torno del asesinato de Rosalie Cullen?

Charlotte se encogió de hombros.

-Alice tiene algunas preguntas. Me parece que sus abuelos no le han dicho gran cosa, y no creo que sepan que le escribió a tu padre. Así que vamos a darles oportunidad de hablar.

-Claro –Jasper miraba hacia el bosque-. Solo quería saber.

* * *

Los árboles los rodearon como si fueran los barrotes gigantes de una antigua prisión. Peter esperaba un espacio abierto y con cierto encanto, y en cambio se encontró caminando por un mundo extraño donde la luz se filtraba en un tono verde espectral y la naturaleza adoptaba formas extrañas y primitivas. El aire estaba impregnado de humedad. Se hubiera sentido más cómodo en un callejón oscuro de los barrios bajos de Los Ángeles.

-¿Alguna vez te has extraviado aquí? – le preguntó a Alice.

-No, pero a veces los visitantes se pierden. Uno también puede extraviarse en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, también.

Ella apartó la mirada y aminoró el paso.

-Le agradezco que haya venido. No sabía si aún me recordaba.

-Te recuerdo, Ally –le rozó suavemente un brazo -. He pensado en ti; me preguntaba cómo estabas.

-Mis abuelos son muy buenos. Me encanta vivir aquí. La gente viene hasta acá de vacaciones, y en cambio yo vivo aquí todo el tiempo –lo dijo muy rápido, antes de rodear un recodo -. Tiene usted una familia muy agradable.

-Gracias. Estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo también tengo una familia agradable. Pero… Mire, eso es un tronco nodriza –señaló -. Cuando se cae un árbol o ramas, el bosque los aprovecha. Nada se desperdicia. Aquél es un abeto de Douglas, y se pueden ver los retoños de abeto occidental que están brotando en él, y cómo van cubriéndolo el musgo, los líquenes y los hongos. Aquí, cuando algo muere le da a otros seres la oportunidad de vivir –alzó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas -. ¿Por qué murió mi madre?

-No puedo responderte, Ally. En realidad, nunca puedo responder el porqué, y eso es lo más difícil de mi trabajo.

-Fue una lástima y un absurdo, ¿verdad? Un absurdo que muriera alguien así de bueno y hermoso.

-Sí. Sí, era buena y bella.

Alice no habló hasta que estuvo segura de haber reprimido las lágrimas.

-Pero mi padre no lo era. No pudo haber sido bueno y bello. Y sin embargo, ella se enamoró y se casó con él.

-Tu padre tenía problemas.

-Problemas con las drogas –lo corrigió ella, tajante -. Lo leí en los diarios que mi abuela guardó en el desván. Usaba drogas y la mató –su voz era implacable -. Dice que no la mató, pero él fue. Yo lo vi. Y me habría matado también si no hubiera escapado.

-No lo sé -¿cómo responderle a esta niña de voz serena y ojos cansados? -. Es posible.

-Usted habló con él después. ¿Está loco?

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ally, creo que era débil, y las drogas acentuaron esa debilidad. Lo llevaron a creer cosas que no eran ciertas y a hacer cosas que no eran correctas. Tu madre se separó de él para protegerte.

-Si ya no vivía allí, ¿por qué estaba esa noche en la casa?

-Las pruebas indicaban que tu mamá lo dejó pasar.

-Porque todavía lo amaba –Alice movió la cabeza. ¿Se quedará en la cárcel para siempre?

-Recibió una sentencia entre veinte años y cadena perpetua, sin derecho a libertad condicional los primeros quince años.

-¿Eso significa que puede quedar libre dentro de siete años?

-No necesariamente. Se presentará ante un jurado, será como un examen.

-Pero la gente del jurado no sabe lo que pasó. No estuvieron allí. No les importará.

-Sí, claro que les importará. Yo puedo ir –y lo haría, decidió Peter, y hablaría en nombre de ella-. Se me permite ir y dirigirme al jurado porque yo estuve allí.

-Gracias –las lágrimas amenazaban con volver, de modo que le tendió una mano para estrechar la suya-. Gracias por hablar conmigo. Me da mucho gusto que haya venido. Espero que usted y su familia tengan unas espléndidas vacaciones. Si quieren, puedo anotarlos para una de las excursiones guiadas.

Peter sonrió.

-Nos encantaría, pero solamente si podemos contratarte a ti como guía.

Ella lo pensó con seriedad.

-La vereda Skyline sólo mide cincuenta kilómetros –como vio que él se quedó boquiabierto. La chiquilla rió-. ¡Sólo bromeaba! Conozco una excursión agradable para un día. Son tres o cuatro kilómetros. Verán castores y águilas pescadoras.

-Contratada. ¿Qué tal mañana?

-Le preguntaré a mi abuelo, pero supongo que no hay problema. Pasaré por ustedes alrededor de las once y media.

* * *

**Que tal, merecemos un review? Ally xfin ha conocido a nuestro querido (y muy expresivo) Jazz! Y Peter le ha aclarado cosas sobre el pasado.**

**Y para aclarar dudas, Ally tiene 12 y Jazz 18 y esta apunto de entrar a la universidad. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui esta un capitulo de regalo para todas ustedes ya que las siguientes semanas puede que estemos un poco desaparecidas (agradescan a los examenes), asi que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Doce**

Alice llegó al albergue a la hora en punto. Llevaba brújula, cuchillo, agua embotellada y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mochila. Rodeó el albergue hasta la entrada de las habitaciones de los Whitlock y vio a Jasper sentado en una silla con unos audífonos. Tenía las piernas largas enfundadas en pantalones vaqueros y cruzadas en los tobillos, y tenis Nike. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras. Tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha o la piscina, echado hacia atrás como al descuido, secándose al Sol.

Le pareció como un cantante de rock. Sintió un ataque de timidez que casi la abrumó, pero irguió los hombros y avanzó.

-¡Hola! –saludó Alice.

Jasper apenas movió la cabeza.

-Ah, hola –se inclinó para apagar el casete que le llenaba los oídos de música-. Iré por los demás.

Cuando se levantó, ella tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Fuiste a la piscina?

-Sí –le sonrió, y el corazón de mujer que aún dormía en el pecho de la niña se agitó-. El agua está fría –abrió la puerta-. ¡Oigan!, ya llegó nuestra guía -hubo una respuesta apagada. Se volvió hacia Alice-. Será mejor que te sientes. Mamá jamás está lista a tiempo.

Ella se sentó en el piso del patio de piedra y guardó silencio.

Jasper examinó su perfil. La chiquilla le interesaba por la relación con su padre, con Rosalie Cullen y, reconoció, por su nexo con un asesinato. Los asesinatos lo cautivaban. Le hubiera preguntado al respecto, sin embargo, estaba seguro que tanto su padre como su madre lo desollarían si mencionaba el tema. Y porque recordaba a la niñita con las manos sobre las orejas y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella miró nerviosamente hacia él.

-Cosas –se sintió ruborizar por lo estúpido de la respuesta.

-Ah, claro. Cosas. En California nunca hacemos eso.

-Quiero decir que tengo actividades. Voy de excursión y a pescar. Estoy aprendiendo la historia de la región, la flora y la fauna, ese tipo de cosas.

-Y, ¿en qué escuela vas?

-Mi abuela me da clases en casa.

-¿En casa? Qué cómodo.

-Es bastante estricta –farfulló Alice. Se puso en pie de un salto, aliviada al ver aparecer a Peter y Charlotte-. ¡Buenos días! Si están listos, podemos irnos. Pueden detenerme siempre que quieran tomar fotografías, descansar o hacer preguntas –comentó cuando emprendieron la marcha.

Iba señalándoles los árboles por sus nombres, pero le pareció que sólo Charlotte se interesaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al río y el paisaje se despejó un poco, sus tres acompañantes se mostraron igualmente animados.

-Éste es el río Quinault –informó Alice-. Llega a la costa. La cordillera Olympic se concentra en el interior de la península.

-Es bello. Se queda uno boquiabierto –dijo, Charlotte alistando la cámara-. Miren como se recortan las montañas contra el cielo.

Alice buscó en su mente lo que sabía sobre las montañas.

-Ah, el monte Olympus en realidad tiene menos de dos mil cuatrocientos metros de altura hasta la cima, pero como su elevación comienza desde el bosque templado de coníferas, que está casi al nivel del mar, se ve más alto. Creo que tiene seis glaciares.

Los condujo por el río, señalando los pétalos de la cúscuta silvestre semejantes a cuerdas, el delicado blanco de la prímula. Por el sendero, se cruzaron con otros excursionistas, solos o en grupos.

Cuando Alice logró capturar una rana de ancas rojas Charlotte le tomó fotografías, riendo encantada al oír su prolongado y débil croar. Después de soltarla, Alice eligió un lugar sombreado a poca distancia del sendero donde pudieran sentarse y observar el agua. El aire estaba tibio y el cielo despejado, era uno de esos días perfectos de verano típicos de una península.

-Caminaré un poco más –les anunció Alice-. Veré si consigo descubrir algunos castores. Si los encuentro, vendré por ustedes.

-Pobrecilla –murmuró Charlotte cuando Alice se alejó por el sendero-. No creo que ella misma comprenda lo sola que está.

-Sus abuelos son buenas personas, Charlotte.

-No lo dudo. Pero, ¿dónde están los demás niños? Los niños con los que debería estar jugando en un día tan bello como éste.

-Ni siquiera va a la escuela –apuntó Jasper-. Me dijo que su abuela le da clases en la casa.

-La encerraron en una burbuja. Espectacular, sin duda –añadió Charlotte, al tiempo que se sentaba-, pero cerrada al fin.

Jasper miró a su alrededor.

-Creo que yo también caminaré un poco más. Nunca he visto un castor.

-Tiene buen corazón –dijo Charlotte, sonriente, cuando se fue.

-Sí, y además una mente curiosa. Espero que no quiera sacare información.

-Confía en él, Peter.

-Si no confiara también iría a buscar castores –dicho esto, extendió las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su esposa.

* * *

Jasper encontró a Alice sentada en la orilla del río, muy silenciosa y quieta. En su mente, fue una imagen muy similar y a la vez muy diferente de la que tenía de ella cuando era pequeña.

Alice volvió la cabeza al verlo acercarse. Mantuvo la vista fija en el rostro de Jasper, esa mirada solemne, mientras él se acercaba.

-No les importa demasiado la gente –le dijo en voz baja-. Pero tendrás más suerte si no haces mucho ruido.

-Supongo que pasas mucho tiempo paseando por allí.

-Siempre hay algo que ver o que hacer –la hacía sentir rara y no alcanzó a distinguir si le agradaba o no; sintió algo semejante a un extraño tamborileo en el corazón-. Supongo que no se parece en nada a Los Ángeles.

-En absoluto. Pero es agradable. Mi contacto con la naturaleza es el parque público, con un aro de basquetbol.

-Te apuesto que jamás has ido a pescar.

-Y, ¿para qué? –le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz-. Basta entrar en McDonald´s y comprar un sándwich de pescado.

-¿No está atestada la ciudad, llena de ruido y de tránsito?

-Claro. Por eso me encanta. Siempre está pasando algo.

-Aquí también, siempre está pasando algo. ¡Mira!

Un par de castores nadaba río arriba, rasgando la superficie del agua con habilidad. De pronto, como un sueño, una garza real emprendió el vuelo en la orilla opuesta con un aleteo majestuoso.

-Te apuesto que nunca habías visto eso en la ciudad.

-Desde luego que no –tuvo que aceptar que los castores eran realmente simpáticos.

-Tú sabes lo de mi madre.

Jasper la miro inquisitivo. Había querido preguntarle una serie de cosas, pero en ese momento descubrió que no podía.

-Sí. Fue duro.

-¿Has visto alguna de sus películas?

-Claro. Montones.

-¿Y se veía bien?

-¿Nunca has visto ninguna? –cuando Alice negó con la cabeza, se revolvió incómodo en su lugar, sin saber cómo responder-. Se veía muy bien. Me gustan sobre todo las películas de acción, ya sabes… pero, caray, era muy hermosa.

-No me refiero a su aspecto. ¿Era buena actriz?

-Claro. Muy buena. Te convencía.

Alice asintió.

-Se fue de aquí para ser actriz. Sólo quería saber si era buena. "Te convencía" –murmuró Alice, y después guardó esa simple frase en su corazón-. Ustedes… Tu padre vino porque yo se lo pedí. Es un gran hombre. Deberías saberlo. Tienes unos padres que se interesan por las cosas, por las personas. No lo olvides –se puso de pie-. Iré por ellos para que vean los castores.

Jasper se quedó en el mismo sitio. No le había preguntado lo que quería, pero ella respondió una de sus preguntas. ¿Qué se sentía ser la hija de alguien famoso que había muerto en forma violenta?

Espantoso. Se sentía espantoso.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! Que les parecio la primer conversacion entre Jazzy y Ally, creo q ella ya siente cosas por el! **

**Espero nos regalen muchos reviews eso nos animaria mucho en estas semanas de estres. Espero que mi hermanita suba pronto otro cap de Una familia propia (la muy cruel no m ha dejado leerla asi q estoy como ustedes), saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa a todas!, despues de un millón de años aqui estamos d nuevo con otros dos caps, espero los disfruten. Recuerden que nada es nuestro.**

* * *

**Trece**

**Universidad Estatal de Washington. 1993.**

Jasper verificó la dirección de la sobria casa de dos pisos. Estacionó su auto rentado en la acera y se alisó el cabello con los dedos. Había pensado recortárselo antes de ir allí, pero estaba de vacaciones. Bueno, más o menos.

Estaría alejado dos semanas del diario, donde su empeño por labrarse un nombre como reportero policiaco no era tan satisfactorio como él esperaba. La política, las limitaciones de espacio, los redactores y la publicidad le robaban el lugar a las historias que él quería narrar. Por eso había venido a Washington, para escribir la única historia que jamás había podido olvidar, y para contarla a su modo: el asesinato de Rosalie Cullen.

Esta casa afuera del campus y otras similares daban alojamiento a quienes no deseaban el ritmo frenético, la compañía y los arrebatos de energía propios de la vida universitaria. En lo personal, él había disfrutado intensamente de sus años de carrera en la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles, donde estudió periodismo.

Y bien, después de tres años ya se había dado cuenta de que no era reportero de corazón, no por ello dejaba de ser un buen reportero. Había investigado lo necesario sobre Alice Cullen; sabía que estudiaba ciencias de los recursos naturales, con calificaciones sobresalientes. Estaba enterado de que no pertenecía a ningún club ni hermandad. Pero había cosas que no podía investigar, como sus deseos, sus esperanzas, lo que sentía respecto a sus padres. Para averiguar todo eso, necesitaba conocerla. Para escribir el libro que estaba gestando en el corazón y en la mente, necesitaba entrar en la cabeza de Alice.

Las imágenes de ella que más destacaban en su memoria eran la carita de la niña bañada en llanto y la mirada solemne de la jovencita. Al entrar en la casa, se preguntó que vería ahora.

Subió la escalera y reparó en la pequeña placa que identificaba el departamento 2-B. No decía ningún nombre. Los Cullen seguían cuidando su intimidad.

-Aquí voy –murmuró, y oprimió el timbre.

Planeó varios modos de abordarla.

Pensando que lo mejor sería ser flexible hasta tantear el terreno. De pronto, ella abrió la puerta y todos los planes y estrategias de Jasper se desmoronaron.

No era hermosa, no si se le comparaba con la deslumbrante imagen de la madre. Era casi imposible no hacerlo al ver los ojos, de un castaño claro bajo las cejas oscuras y tupidas. Era delgada pero de huesos gruesos lo que resultaba asombrosamente sexy. El cabello se había oscurecido, pero tenía algunas vetas más claras que los ojos. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de algodón con las siglas de la universidad. Iba descalza y tenía una expresión de vaga molestia. Jasper se quedó contemplándola como un tonto, y no atinó sino a sonreírle.

Alice arqueó una de esas cejas que hacían enmudecer al prójimo, y un sorpresivo ataque de lujuria se sumó al gusto de verla.

-Si buscas a Jessica, es al otro lado del pasillo 2-A.

-No busco a Jessica. Te busco a ti. Y acabas de hacerme pedazos el orgullo porque no te acuerdas de mí.

-Y, ¿por qué debía de…? –le clavó los fascinantes ojos como no lo había hecho cuando pensó que se trataba tan solo de otro tipo molesto que merodeaba a su vecina. Al hacerlo, su expresión se volvió cálida. Eres Jasper Whitlock, el hijo de Peter –miró atrás de él-. ¿Viene…?

-No. Vine solo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Sí. Sí, claro pasa –se echó hacia atrás turbada. Había estado absorta en un trabajo sobre la simbiosis en las raíces de los hongos. En ese instante, retrocedió en el tiempo y se hundió en los recuerdos. Y en cómo se había enamorado de él cuando tenía 12 años.

-Puedo preparar un café o quizá tenga una bebida fría.

-Cualquiera de los estaría bien –Jasper echó un vistazo rápido a la cómoda y agradable habitación; el escritorio bien organizado con la computadora encendida, las paredes de color crema, el sofá azul oscuro.

-Bonito departamento.

-Sí, me gusta –Alice permaneció de pie mirándolo, como si no supiera por dónde empezar-. Solo tardare un momento.

-No tengo prisa –la siguió a la cocina.

-¿Quieres Coca-Cola o café? –le preguntó, al tiempo que abría el refrigerador.

-Una Coca-Cola está bien –tomo la lata.

-¿Qué haces en Washington?

-Estoy de vacaciones –le sonrió, y el tamborileo que sintió Alice justo en el corazón seis años antes reapareció como si nunca antes hubiera cesado-. Trabajo para el diario Los Ángeles Times.

-Entonces eres reportero.

-Siempre quise escribir –sintió que Alice bajaba la guardia y decidió que no había ninguna prisa en comentarle el motivo de su visita-. El amigo con él que iba a reunirme en la playa no pudo venir, de modo que opte por seguir hacia el norte.

-Entonces, no vienes a trabajar para el diario.

-No –era cierto, se dijo-. Vine por mi cuenta. Decidí buscarte, ya que eres la única persona que conozco en todo el estado de Washington. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Te gusta la universidad?

-Sí, muchísimo –Alice lo condujo de regreso a la sala-. Extraño a mi familia, pero las clases me mantienen ocupada- se sentó en el sofá.

Él se sentó junto a ella y extendió las piernas relajado.

-¿Sobre qué estás trabajando? –inquirió, señalando la computadora con la cabeza.

-Hongos –y sonrió. Era muy atractivo: el cabello rubio enmarañado, los ojos azul oscuro, la sensualidad natural de su sonrisa-. Estudio ciencias de los recursos naturales.

Estaba a punto de decir que ya lo sabía, pero se contuvo.

-Me parece lógico.

-Totalmente –coincidió ella-. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Muy bien. Alguna vez me dijiste que debería apreciarlos. Los aprecio –se revolvió en el asiento, cruzó una mirada con ella y se la sostuvo-. Más todavía desde que me mude. Ahora vivo solo. ¿Todavía trabajas en el albergue?

-Sí, en los veranos y en las festividades. Yo… ¿alguna vez aprendiste a pescar?

-No –sonrió-. Todavía como hamburguesas en McDonald´s y a veces también como otras cosas. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-¿Cenar? –Alice tenía que terminar un trabajo y estudiar para un examen. Pero Jasper tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiera visto-. Sí, acepto.

-Está bien. Pasaré por ti a las siete –Jasper se levantó y le estrechó la mano con distracción al tiempo que ella se levantaba para acompañarlo a la puerta. Le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de irse.

Alice cerró despacio la puerta y se dio media vuelta para apoyarse en ella. Por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, tuvo un pensamiento meramente frívolo: ¿Qué ropa se pondría?

* * *

**Tarannn! Que les parecio el encuentro de Jazz y Ally despues de tanto tiempo? Ya empieza a haber algo ahi entre ellos! Espero este cap meresca un review y disfruten el que sigue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqui esta un capítulo de regalo para todas ustedes! Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Catorce**

Jasper sacaría a colación el tema del libro durante la cena. Con calma, se dijo Jasper. Quería darle tiempo para meditarlo, para entender lo que él quería hacer. No era posible sin la cooperación de Alice. Y sin la de su familia, pensó mientras subía de nuevo la escalera hacia el departamento. Cuando Alice comprendiera sus razones, los resultados que quería alcanzar, ¿Cómo podría reusarse? El libro no sería únicamente sobre un asesinato, si no sobre las personas. El factor humano. Las motivaciones, los errores. "Sobre el corazón", pensó.

Oprimió el timbre del 2-B y la puerta se abrió. Jasper olvido el libro. Casi olvido hasta su propio nombre.

Alice estaba de pié en el umbral con un vestido azul pálido. Se había dejado suelto el cabello, que caía ligero como la lluvia y le dejaba atisbar uno destellos de oro en las orejas.

-Te ves preciosa.

Le dio la mano hasta llegar al auto. Luego le paso los dedos por el cabello, echándoselo atrás cuando ella subía.

El corazón de Alice primero pareció detenerse y después cayó a los pies de Jasper.

* * *

El muchacho había encontrado un restaurante italiano lo bastante informal como para no intimidarla. Sobre los manteles color salmón ardían velas blancas.

Era fácil dialogar con él; era el primer hombre fuera de su familia con quien Alice hubiera cenado alguna vez y que de verdad parecía interesado en sus estudios y en la forma como pensaba aplicarlos. Después, recordó a Charlotte.

-¿Tu madre sigue siendo activista?

-Se tutea con el diputado de su distrito. Creo que el tema del momento es el rescate del potro salvaje. ¿Me dejaras probar eso?

-¿Qué? –acababa de levantar el tenedor con un bocado de hongos Portobello-. Sí, claro.

Jasper Whitlock le tomo la muñeca delicadamente y guió la mano de Alice hacia él y dio un bocado al tiempo que la contemplaba por encima del tenedor.

-Están deliciosos.

-En el bosque hay muchos hongos comestibles.

-Sí. Quizá algún día vuelva allá para que me los muestres.

-Quiero… Queremos algún día agregarle al albergue un centro naturalista. Habría conferencias y pláticas sobre cómo identificar los hongos comestibles.

-Hongos comestibles… nunca suenan tan apetitosos como son.

-En realidad, lo que comemos no es todo organismo en sí, es un órgano productor de esporas, como la manzana en el manzano.

- ¿Deberás?

-Cuando se ve una banda circular, en realidad son estos órganos, que se expanden año tras año y… -se interrumpió -. Y no creo que esto te interese.

-Oye, me gusta saber qué es lo que como.

Alice sonrió y se relajó cuando le sirvieron el plato principal.

Probó el espagueti cabello de ángel con tomate y camarones.

-Siempre te sirven más de lo que puedes comer.

-Eso dices tú- Jasper tomó un bocado generoso de manicotti rebosantes de queso.

Alice se quedó pasmada de que no solo diera cuenta de su propio plato, si no que engullera buena parte del de ella y todavía tuviera espacio para un postre y café capuchino.

-¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso y no pesar 120 kilos? –inquirió.

-Es por el metabolismo –tomó una cucharada del postre de crema batida y chocolate que tenía adelante -. Prueba esto.

-No, ya no puedo… - pero Jasper ya le había acercado la cuchara a los labios, y ella los abrió automáticamente -. Bueno, está bien.

Jasper tuvo que contenerse. Los ojos entrecerrados, los labios recién abiertos le hicieron darse cuenta de que ansiaba besarla.

-Vamos a caminar un poco –garabateo la propina y su firma en la cuenta y guardo la tarjeta de crédito. Se dijo que necesitaba aire fresco para disipar las fantasías de su cabeza. Pero seguían allí cuando la llevo a casa, cuando la acompaño hasta su puerta.

Ella lo intuyo, nítido y profundo en los ojos de Jasper: la deseaba, ansiaba ese primer beso. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-La pase muy bien. Gracias –dijo.

-¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?

-¿Mañana? –tenía la mente en blanco -. Tengo… -"que estudiar para un examen, otro trabajo, practicas adicionales en el laboratorio" -. Nada.

-Excelente. Nos vemos a las siete.

"Ahora", pensó. "Me besara ahora".

-De acuerdo.

-Buenas noches, All –apenas le rozo el brazo y se alejó.

* * *

**OMG! Pueden creer que no pasara nada de nada? Pero almenos ya sienten atraccion el uno x el otro, ojala esto mejore y pase algo mas que una simple despedida! Espero nos regalen muchos reviews please, y nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas, aqui les dejo un pequeño regalo de fin de semana. Disfrutenlo y recuerden que nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Quince**

Cuando la llevó a McDonald´s, ella se desternilló de risa. Se enamoró de él mientras comían sándwiches de pescado con papas fritas, bajó las luces de neón chillantes, en la cresta de la ola del primer amor.

Le contó sus planes; le describió el centro naturalista que había diseñado en su mente y del que sólo había hablado con su familia. A Jasper parecía que sí le interesaba.

Como Alice lo fascinaba, Jasper dejó de lado el trabajo: el esquema del libro, los planes para las entrevistas, y se dedicó tan sólo a disfrutarla. Hablaron de música, de libros, pero se quedó atónito al enterarse de que Alice jamás había ido a un partido de basquetbol ni visto uno por televisión.

-All, te mandaré copias de mis vídeos de los Lakers – le dio la mano mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

-Supongo que será un equipo de basquetbol.

-Alice, son casi dioses. Muy bien –se acomodó al volante -. Ya conociste la comida rápida. Voy a enseñarte el único deporte que realmente vale la pena. ¿Qué sigue?

La llevó a bailar.

El centro nocturno era ruidoso y estaba atestado, lo que resultaba perfecto. Jasper ya había decidido que, si estaba a solas con ellas, no podría evitar ir demasiado rápido. Bastó una sola velada para saber que se encontraba tan sola como la niña que recordaba. Y que jamás la habían tocado. Supuso que no estaba todavía lista para ayudarle a mitigar el deseo que despertaba en él. Jasper se preguntó si él mismo estaría listo.

Observó la expresión deslumbrada y cautelosa de Ally mientras se abrían paso entre la muchedumbre. Divertido, se acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Mira la masa humana al efectuar sus rituales. Podrías escribir un ensayo.

-Pero, yo amo la naturaleza.

-Esto es la naturaleza –encontró una mesa para los dos y se inclinó por encima para gritar en medio del estruendo de la música -: mira cómo se llevan a cabo los rituales básicos de cortejo.

Alice se volvió hacia la diminuta pista de baile, donde docenas de parejas bailaban.

-No creo que eso se considere cortejo.

Pero sí era algo interesante de observar. La música se oía de manera estridente, pero armonizaba con el tamborileo que experimentaba el corazón de Alice. Sonrió casi sin querer. Jasper la tomó de la mano y se puso de pie, pero ella trató de soltarse.

-No me gusta bailar.

-Vamos, todo el mundo baila.

-No, de verdad. No sé cómo –un terror intenso y profundo le inundo el pecho.

Estaban en la orilla de la pista y Jasper tocó con suavidad las caderas de Alice. Le acercó el rostro.

-Soló muévete –eso precisamente hizo su cuerpo contra el de ella, y transformó el temor en algo diferente, más extraño y mucho más íntimo -. No importa cómo.

Lo tomó por los hombros. Estaba ruborizada y clavó los ojos castaños en los de él. En medio de todos los olores, la mezcla de perfumes, sudor y cerveza derramada, Jasper sólo percibía el fresco aroma de Alice: claro y sereno, como el de una pradera.

Tenía que hacerla suya, aunque fuera de a poco. Le rodeó la cintura y la estrechó. Percibió un leve jadeo y el estremecimiento que lo siguió; titubeó, alargando el momento. El ahora, el ansia y el deseo se convirtieron en un vértigo que los envolvió a los dos. Luego, apoyó los labios en los de Alice, despacio, con delicadeza.

La música retumbaba a su alrededor pero ella se sintió flotar, volar, deslizarse. Jasper terminó de besarla y le reclinó la cabeza en el hombro. Mientras se mecían juntos entre la multitud, Jasper se preguntó qué haría después.

Volvió a besarla en la puerta de su casa. Luego, ésta se cerró entre los dos y Alice sólo atinó a clavar la vista en la madera. Se puso una mano sobre el corazón. Le latía a toda prisa, ¿No era maravilloso? De modo que así se sentía estar enamorada.

* * *

**Que les parecio el primer beso de Alice y Jazz? Espero nos dejen muchos Reviews y nos den su opinion! Muchas gracias a nuestra querida lectora Romy92 por todos sus reviews! **

**Las queremos y nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas, lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero la escuela no nos ha dejado vivir. Pero bueno, aqui esta por fin el nuevo cap, espero subir otro mañana. Por el momento disfruten mucho este.**

* * *

**Dieciséis**

Jasper trabajó toda la mañana. Y varias veces pensó en llamar a Alice. Después cerró su computadora portátil y se puso unos pantaloncillos cortos. La extenuante rutina de ejercicio a la que se sometió en el gimnasio del hotel le ayudó a expiar parte de su culpabilidad y frustración.

Jamás debió llegar hasta ese punto con Alice, meditó al tiempo que hacía una tercera serie de flexiones con las pesas. No tenía derecho a tocarla. Por más horrible que fuera la experiencia que había vivido, llevaba dieciocho años de su vida totalmente protegida. Él era varios años mayor. No tenía derecho a aprovecharse de la situación.

Pero al cambiar de ejercicio, su lado práctico le recordó que Alice también era inteligente, fuerte y hábil. Tenía ambición, y unos ojos que transmitían una antigua sabiduría, semejantes a las de una diosa. Esos rasgos lo atraían tanto como la timidez que ella se empeñaba a ocultar.

Dejó las pesas a un lado y se enjugó la cara con una toalla. La llamaría en cuanto hubiera subido a su habitación y tomado una ducha y la invitaría a tomar un café. Entonces le diría lo del libro. Le explicaría todo con cuidado, cómo pensaba ponerse en contacto con todos los implicados en el caso. Haría lo que ahora reconocía que debió haber hecho en cuanto ella abrió la puerta de su departamento la primera vez.

Sintiéndose mejor, más tranquilo, pasó por delante del ascensor y subió por la escalera. Y se detuvo en seco cuando la vio de pie frente a su puerta, buscando algo en un bolso descomunal.

-¿Ally?

-Estaba a punto de escribirte una nota –le sonrió. Se veía pulcra y fresca con unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de corte cuadrado -. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido.

-No. Sólo que no te esperaba. Estaba en el gimnasio –sacó del bolsillo la lave de tarjeta y a deslizó en la puerta -. Pasa.

-Tuve un rato libre entre clases. Iba a invitarte a cenar en casa.

-¿Ah, sí? –Jasper empezó a pensar. Podría hablar más en confianza con ella en su departamento. Con seguridad, se sentiría más cómoda allí. Era evidente que en ese momento estaba nerviosa, en medio de la estrecha habitación del hotel.

-Sólo necesito comprar algunas cosas en el mercado –añadió.

-Te diré lo que haremos. Déjame tomar una ducha e iremos juntos al mercado. Después puedo verte cocinar.

-De acuerdo.

Jasper tomó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa; después, sacó unos calcetines y ropa interior de un cajón.

-Dame diez minutos.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del baño, Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Cómo iba a manejar la situación y no quedar como una tonta? ¿Y si había mal interpretado lo que vio en los ojos de Jasper la noche anterior?

Lanzó un suspiro y se levantó para caminar por la habitación. Se dirigió hasta el escritorio, donde Jasper había dejado su computadora y montones de notas y archivos en desorden. No hablaban mucho de su trabajo, pensó. Le preguntaría qué se sentía ver sus ideas impresas y saber que la gente las leía. Se imaginó que debía de ser una sensación maravillosa y satisfactoria y sonrió al tiempo que organizaba los papeles.

El apellido de Cullen, garabateado en tinta negra, le llamó la atención. Frunció el entrecejo. En pocos segundos, se le había helado la sangre en las venas y empezó a hojear frenética el trabajo de Jasper, sin respeto alguno hacia su intimidad.

Jasper se restregó la cabeza con una toalla y preparó detalladamente lo que le diría a Alice. En cuanto llegaran a un acuerdo en el aspecto profesional, continuarían con las cuestiones personales. Él podría ir a River´s End aquel verano y pasar algún tiempo con ella. Para hacer las entrevistas, claro. Pero sobre todo para visitarla, para estar con ella. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo incitara tanto a estar con ella.

Jasper salió al dormitorio y el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor. Alice estaba de pie junto al escritorio, con sus papeles en las manos y una mirada de gélida furia.

-Eres un maldito, intrigante y calculador –le reclamó, sin alzar la voz -. Viniste como reportero. Todo lo hiciste para conseguir una historia.

-No –se hizo a un lado para impedirle el paso antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta -. Espera. No me envió el diario.

Alice estrujó las notas entre las manos y se las arrojó en la cara.

-¿En verdad crees que soy tan estúpida?

-No, no lo creo –la tomó de los brazos, esperando que se resistiera pero se puso rígida -. Escúchame, por favor. Esto no es para el diario. Quiero escribir un libro. Debí decírtelo. Iba a decírtelo. Entonces… Ally, en cuanto te vi, todo se volvió confuso. Cada vez que te veía, el mundo me daba vueltas.

-Me usaste.

-Perdón. Me deje llevar por lo que siento hacia ti en lugar de hacer lo que debía.

-Hubieras sido capaz de acostarte conmigo con tal de obtener información para tu libro.

-¡No! Lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con el libro. Me cautivaste, Ally, desde el momento en que abriste la puerta, pero no te hubiera tocado sin antes explicártelo todo. Hoy iba a contarte todo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué casualidad, Jasper! –los ojos de Alice parecían arrojar chispas -. Es mi vida, no la tuya. Es asunto mío y de nadie más. No pienso cooperar con tu estúpido libro –le dio un empellón -. ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Te lastimé –reconoció Jasper -. Lo siento mucho. No había pensado en lo que sentiría por ti. No planeé lo que sucedió aquí, entre los dos.

-En lo que a mí respecta, entre los dos no sucedió nada. Te desprecio. No te me acerques.

Recogió el bolso y pasó junto a Jasper hacia la puerta.

-Alguna vez te dije que tu padre era un gran hombre. Y lo es. A su lado, Jasper, tú eres muy poca cosa.

Ni siquiera se molestó en golear la puerta. Jasper la vio cerrarse con un leve chasquido.

* * *

**Que tal? Creen que Alice fue muy dura con nuestro querido Jazz o se lo merecia? **

**Esperamos muchos reviews con sus opiniones! Y nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todas nuestras queridas lectoras. Este cap a llegado un dÍa tarde pero aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda asi que espero lo disfuuten.**

* * *

**Diecisiete**

**Venice, California, 1999.**

Jasper Whitlock consideraba que su vida era casi perfecta. Gracias al éxito de la crítica y las ventas que había logrado su primer libro, tenía un agradable bungaló junto a la playa y los recursos económicos para vivir a su gusto.

Le encantaba su trabajo: la intensidad y la emoción de escribir sobre crímenes verdaderos, con el atractivo de introducirse en el corazón y la mente de aquellos que escogían el asesinato como solución. Era mucho más satisfactorio que los cuatro años que había trabajado como reportero. Y sin duda era mucho más redituable, pensó mientras corría el último tramo de su diaria carrera de cinco kilómetros por la playa. Con su segundo libro recién llegado a las librerías, reseñas favorables y buenas ventas, sintió que no podía ser mejor.

Era joven, sano, triunfador y felizmente soltero, ya que recientemente se había zafado de una relación molesta. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que María, que se definía como una joven moderna y aspirante a actriz, se convertiría en una mujer posesiva que se enfurruñaba cada vez que él quería pasar una velada a solas?

Comprendió que tenía problemas cuando cada vez más cosas de María empezaron a tomar residencia permanente en su clóset. Estuvo peligrosamente cerca de estar a punto de aceptar que vivir con ella era un hecho consumado. No fue por decisión, si no por omisión. Su propia omisión, se corrigió Jasper, porque había estado tan absorto investigando para su siguiente libro y escribiendo que apenas se dio cuenta. Por supuesto, eso provocó en ella un arranque de furia lacrimosa durante el cual lo acusó de ser egoísta y distante al tiempo que guardaba sus pertenencias en una bolsa de lona del tamaño de una carpa de circo. Rompió dos lámparas, una casi sobre la cabeza de Jasper, antes de salir de la casa.

Eso no le impidió dejarle mensajes entre irritados e iracundos en la contestadora. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Era una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria en una ciudad donde se reverenciaba a las mujeres bellas. No se quedaría sola mucho tiempo.

Jamás se le ocurrió a Jasper que María tal vez creía estar enamorada de él. Su madre habría dicho que eso era típico de Jasper. Era experto para ver el interior de las personas, víctimas o testigos, con perspicacia e interés singulares, pero cuando se trataba de relaciones personales, apenas rozaba la superficie. Una vez quiso hacerlo y los resultados fueron desastrosos tanto para Alice como para él.

Tardo meses en recuperarse de aquellos tres días que había pasado con Alice. Con el paso del tiempo, logro convencerse de que había sido el libro, su ansia por escribirlo, lo que distorsionó sus sentimientos hacia la chica para convertirlos en algo que casi creyó que era amor. Cuando pensaba en ella, era con arrepentimiento, culpa y cierta curiosidad por lo que podría haber sido y no fue, por lo que trataba de no hacerlo.

Jasper llego trotando ligero hasta el agradable bungaló de dos pisos color crema. El sol se desparramaba a lo largo del techo de tejas rojas. La profusión de color en sus macizos de flores era la envidia de sus vecinos.

Recogió la correspondencia, entró en la casa y, con desenfado, dejo el fajo de sobres encima del mostrador de la cocina. Revisó la máquina contestadora y vio que ya había acumulado cuatro mensajes. Temiendo que al menos uno fuera de María, decidió preparar café antes de oírlos.

Mientras estaba listo el café, se sentó ante el mostrador y revisó los estados de cuenta y los anuncios habituales. Había un considerable paquete de cartas de lectores que le enviaba su editor, el número mensual de Prision Life y un sobre blanco sin membrete rotulado a mano. La dirección del remitente era la prisión de San Quintín.

Era bastante frecuente que recibiera cartas de presos, pero no, precisamente, pensó Jasper ceñudo, en su domicilio particular. Abrió la carta y el corazón le dio un vuelco de sorpresa y fascinación a la vez.

_Estimado Jasper Whitlock:_

_Me llamo Emmett McCarty. Me imagino que sabe quién soy. Pero, usted tal vez no sepa que su padre ha asistido a todas mis audiencias de libertad condicional desde que empecé a cumplir mi sentencia. Podría decirse que Peter y yo hemos mantenido contacto._

_Leí su libro _Cacería nocturna_. Su análisis perspicaz y bastante desapasionado de la mente y los métodos de James Trolly hace que la serie de asesinatos que cometió en West Hollywood resulte más escalofriante y veraz que cualquier historia en los medios de comunicación. _

_Creo reconocer que le interesa la veracidad, las personas de carne y hueso y los acontecimientos que realmente ocurrieron. Esto me parece interesante, dada mi relación con su padre. Casi diría que es el destino. Con los años, he llegado a creer en el destino. Me gustaría narrarle mi historia. Quisiera que usted la escribiera, si acaso le interesa._

_Atentamente._

_Emmett McCarty_

-Vaya, vaya –Jasper releyó la carta -. Claro que me interesa, Emmett. Me ha interesado los últimos veinte años.

Tenía archivos llenos de información sobre Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Cullen y el asesinato de Beverly Hills. Había dejado de lado el plan de hacer el libro, más no su interés en el caso. Pero abandonó el proyecto durante seis años porque cada vez que volvía a él veía la mirada de Alice, de pie junto al escritorio de la pequeña habitación de hotel, estrujando sus papeles entre las manos. Esta ocasión, se obligó a desechar esa imagen.

Necesitaría una lista de todos los implicados: familiares, amigos, empleados, colaboradores. Transcripciones del tribunal, informes policíacos.

Esto último lo hizo detenerse en seco: su padre. No estaba seguro de que a su padre le agradara la idea.

* * *

**Para todas aquellas lectoras que se preguntaban por Emmett, y si volveria a salir, ya ven q asi es! Sigue cumpliendo sentencia pero pronto culminara. Y como ven la propuesta que le ha hecho a Jazz?, creen q Peter se moleste por lo que pretende hacer?**

**Ya saben, esperamos sus reviews con sus opiniones. Las queremos y mil gracias por seguir esta historia. Nos leemos pronto. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas! Despues de muchisimo tiempo de ausencia, estamos de vuelta. Lamentamos tanto hacerlas esperar, ni la escuela es suficiente escusa para esta groceria :) **

**En fin, para no hacerlas esperar mas, aqui esta el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

_Abrió la carta y el corazón le dio un vuelco de sorpresa y fascinación a la vez._

_Estimado Jasper Whitlock:_

_Me llamo Emmett McCarty. Me imagino que sabe quién soy. Pero, usted tal vez no sepa que su padre ha asistido a todas mis audiencias de libertad condicional desde que empecé a cumplir mi sentencia. Podría decirse que Peter y yo hemos mantenido contacto._

_Leí su libro Cacería nocturna. Su análisis perspicaz y bastante desapasionado de la mente y los métodos de James Trolly hace que la serie de asesinatos que cometió en West Hollywood resulte más escalofriante y veraz que cualquier historia en los medios de comunicación. _

_Creo reconocer que le interesa la veracidad, las personas de carne y hueso y los acontecimientos que realmente ocurrieron. Esto me parece interesante, dada mi relación con su padre. Casi diría que es el destino. Con los años, he llegado a creer en el destino. Me gustaría narrarle mi historia. Quisiera que usted la escribiera, si acaso le interesa._

_Atentamente._

_Emmett McCarty_

_-Vaya, vaya –Jasper releyó la carta -. Claro que me interesa, Emmett. Me ha interesado los últimos veinte años._

_Tenía archivos llenos de información sobre Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Cullen y el asesinato de Beverly Hills. Había dejado de lado el plan de hacer el libro, más no su interés en el caso. Pero abandonó el proyecto durante seis años porque cada vez que volvía a él veía la mirada de Alice, de pie junto al escritorio de la pequeña habitación de hotel, estrujando sus papeles entre las manos. Esta ocasión, se obligó a desechar esa imagen._

_Necesitaría una lista de todos los implicados: familiares, amigos, empleados, colaboradores. Transcripciones del tribunal, informes policíacos._

_Esto último lo hizo detenerse en seco: su padre. No estaba seguro de que a su padre le agradara la idea._

**Dieciocho**

La casa de los Whitlock no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. La fachada seguía siendo de estucado rosa pálido, con el césped bien podado y las flores moribundas. Desde que Peter Whitlock se retiró de la policía el año anterior, trabajaba como voluntario en un centro para jóvenes de la localidad. Casi todas las tardes se le podía encontrar allí, entrenando a los muchachos en la cancha de basquetbol. Pasaba las mañanas en el patio trasero, leyendo las novelas de misterio a las que se había vuelto adicto desde que los homicidios ya no eran parte de su rutina cotidiana.

Allí lo halló Jasper, recostado en una silla de jardín. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y tenis, y su tupida cabellera se había vuelto gris.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es matar geranios? –Jasper miró los marchitos retoños rosados que languidecían en la terraza trasera-. Casi tiene que ser premeditado –tomó la manguera, abrió el grifo y le dio a las desesperadas flores otra oportunidad de vivir.

Complacido de ver a su hijo, Peter puso a un lado la más reciente novela de John Sandford.

-No esperaba verte hasta el domingo. ¿De todos modos iras a cenar con nosotros por el cumpleaños de tu madre?

-No me lo perdería.

-Si quieres, puedes traer a esa chica con la que estás saliendo.

-Supongo que hablas de María. Intento librarme de ella.

-¡Que bueno! A tu madre no le gustaba. "Superficial" y "presumida" creo que son las palabras que usó.

-Me exaspera que siempre tenga razón.

Jasper cerró el grifo y enrolló cuidadosamente la manguera en el carrete. Peter guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Sabes? – dijo al fin-. Yo fui un detective bastante hábil. Creo que no viniste a regar mis flores.

-Recibí una carta esta mañana. Un tipo que está en San Quintín quiere que yo cuente su historia.

-¿Y? –Peter arqueó las cejas.

-El caso me interesa. Me ha interesado desde siempre –Jasper le sostuvo la mirada-. Se trata de Emmett McCarty, papá.

El pulso de Peter se aceleró.

-Ya entendí. No, no entiendo –se corrigió de inmediato y se puso de pie-. Yo encerré a Sam, ¿y ahora te escribe a ti? ¿Quiere hablar con el hijo del hombre que lo envió a prisión, que se encargo de que permaneciera allí durante veinte años?

-¿Por qué fuiste a todas sus audiencias de libertad condicional?

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan. Y como no se olvidan, como uno no puede olvidarlas, se encarga de que nadie dé marcha atrás a lo que uno consiguió.

Además se lo había prometido a una niña de mirada afligida.

-No puede hacerme daño, papá.

-Supongo que es exactamente lo que pensó Rosalie Cullen aquella noche. No te le acerques, Jasper. Deja este asunto en paz.

-Tú nunca lo dejaste en paz. Recuerdo cómo era. Por las noches, ibas de acá para allá o salías a sentarte aquí, en la oscuridad. Ningún otro caso te siguió por todas partes como esté. De suerte que yo tampoco lo olvidé. Digamos que también me siguió a mí.

-Jasper, ¿te das cuenta de lo que podría hacerle este libro a las demás victimas de McCarty: los padres, la hermana, su hija?

-Pensé en lo que podría hacerte a ti. Por eso vine. Quería que supieras lo que pienso hacer.

-Es un error.

-Quizá, pero ahora es mi vida y mi trabajo.

-¿Crees que te habría escrito sino fueras mi hijo? – el temor y la furia endurecieron la mirada de Peter-. El desgraciado se rehúsa a hablar con nadie durante años: ni Bárbara Walters ni Oprah Winfrey, noticiarios, programas de entrevistas, nada. Ahora te ofrece la historia en bandeja de plata. Demonios, Jasper, esto no tiene que ver con tu trabajo, sino con el mío.

-Quizá –el tono de Jasper se volvió sepulcral-. Y quizá tiene que ver con el de ambos. Y aunque tú no respetes mi trabajo, a eso me dedico.

-Nunca dije que no respetara tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero tampoco dijiste lo contrario –era un resentimiento que Jasper en ese momento reconoció que albergaba-. Nos vemos el domingo.

Peter intentó decir algo, pero Jasper ya se había marchado.

* * *

El mal humor de Jasper Whitlock lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, como una energía independiente, como un pasajero irritable en el BMW plateado. Lo enojaba mucho haber descubierto de manera repentina cuánto le dolía que su padre nunca hubiera saltado de gusto por el éxito de sus libros. Los asesinatos eran buen material para una ficción entretenida. Pero desmenuzar asesinos verdaderos para el consumo público, eso su padre no lograba comprenderlo.

En este momento, Jasper se encontraba a punto de estallar. Descubrir el auto de María estacionado delante de su casa lo hizo enojar de tal manera, que entró al lugar dando tropezones. La encontró sentada en la terraza de atrás, con los ojos anegados.

-Oh, Jasper, lo siento mucho. No sé qué me paso. Me he sentido tan desdichada sin ti –se puso de pie y se le acercó.

- María, ¿Por qué no aceptamos que fue divertido mientras duró?

- No hablas en serio.

- Sí –la esquivó -. Hablo muy en serio.

- ¿Andas con otra mujer, verdad? ¡Infeliz! Todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos estuviste engañándome. Seguramente ya metiste alguna otra en nuestra cama –pasó junto a él como una exhalación y entro en la casa.

-No, yo no ando con nadie más. Y no es nuestra cama, es mi cama –se sentía más fastidiado que enojado hasta que entró en el dormitorio y vio que María estaba desgarrando sus sábanas -. ¡Oye, tú! ¡Deja eso!

María levantó la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se la arrojó. Jasper la esquivó para que la base no lo golpeara en pleno rostro.

El sonido del vidrio al estrellarse contra el piso hizo que perdiera el último vestigio de control.

-Muy bien. ¡Ya basta! –estalló-. ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Lárgate de aquí y aléjate de mí!

-Nunca me quisiste. Jamás te importaron mis sentimientos.

-Tienes toda la razón –la atajó cuando se dirigía a su amado trofeo de basquetbol.

-¡Te odio! –chilló-. ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!

-Pues, haz de cuenta que lo estoy. Y yo haré lo mismo contigo –la empujó al exterior, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

* * *

La primera impresión que tuvo Jasper de San Quintín fue la de que estaba viendo una antigua fortaleza convertida ahora en un parque de diversiones. Una especie de Disneylandia para convictos. El edificio de color arena, con sus torres y atalayas, se erguía sobre la bahía de San Francisco dándole un aire ligeramente exótico.

Había optado por tomar el transbordador desde San Francisco hasta Marin County y ahora estaba de pie junto a la barandilla mientras la nave se deslizaba sobre el agua picada por el viento. Solo le tomó unas cuantas horas obtener la autorización de visita. Releyó sus archivos sobre el asesinato Cullen para refrescarse la memoria. Conocía al hombre con el que estaba apunto de reunirse tan bien como pudiera conocerlo cualquier persona común y corriente.

Al menos, conocía al hombre que McCarty había sido: un actor talentoso que ya tenía una larga lista de películas en su haber cuando conoció a Rosalie Cullen, su coestrella en _Tormenta de verano. _También, según decían todos, se había enredado en una larga lista de mujeres y sostuvo una relación bastante seria con Heidi Loring, una de las mujeres más codiciadas en los años setenta. Había disfrutado con su fama, su dinero y sus mujeres. Y siguió haciéndolo los dos primeros años luego de casarse. No hubo ninguna mujer después de Rosalie. O bien, se dijo Jasper, había sido muy discreto.

La gente del cine lo consideraba difícil; empezaron a usar términos como "temperamento explosivo" o "exigencias poco razonables" cuando las dos películas que filmó después de _Tormenta en el verano_ no tuvieron mucho éxito entre el público.

En 1975 se convirtió en el actor más taquillero del país. En 1980 estaba preso en San Quintín. Eran muchos logros para perderlos en tan poco tiempo: fama y riqueza inauditas, las mujeres más hermosas del mundo a su alcance, la admiración de los fanáticos… ¿Qué se sentiría, se preguntó intrigado Jasper, cuando todo eso se escapaba entre los dedos? Había que sumarle arrogancia y egocentrismo, mezclarlo con cocaína y celos hacia Royce King, su rival en la taquilla, y se obtenía la formula perfecta para el desastre.

El transbordador atracó. Jasper llevó su automóvil y lo estacionó. Entregó su identificación en la entrada de visitantes, llenó los formularios pertinentes y, en seguida, lo condujeron a un cuarto pequeño y frío con una mesa y dos sillas. La puerta era gruesa, con una sola ventana de vidrio reforzado.

Allí, Jasper vio por primera vez en que se había convertido Emmett McCarty. Había desaparecido el ídolo mimado de la pantalla con la sonrisa deslumbrante. Esté era un hombre endurecido por la vida. Se sentó. Llevaba una mano encadenada, el uniforme anaranjado claro de presidiario flojo y deslucido. Tenía el cabello muy corto y canoso. Las profundas arrugas del rostro lo hacían parecer mucho mayor de sus cincuenta y ocho años.

-Me da gusto que haya podido venir, señor Whitlock.

Jasper se sentó al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y el picaporte chasqueaba.

-¿Cómo obtuvo la dirección de mi casa, señor McCarty?

-Todavía tengo algunos contactos. ¿Cómo esta su padre?

-Está bien. No puedo decirle que le mande saludos.

Emmett mostró los dientes en una sonrisa fugaz.

-Un policía recto, Peter Whitlock. De vez en cuando los veo a él y a Bella. ¿Tendrá un…?

Hizo el ademán de fumar un cigarrillo. Jasper arqueó una ceja.

-No. Lo siento, no fumo.

-Maldita California –con la mano libre, Emmett buscó por dentro del mono de presidiario y cuidadosamente retiró la cinta adhesiva que fijaba un cigarrillo y un fósforo a la tela-. Ahora está prohibido fumar dentro de las prisiones. ¿De donde obtienen tantas ideas estúpidas? –prendió el cigarrillo-. Antes solía tener más recursos. Ahora soy afortunado si consigo un paquete por mes.

-Que mal tratan hoy en día a los asesinos.

Los fríos ojos azules de Emmett solo refulgieron. Exhaló una bocanada de humo maloliente.

-¿Sabe? He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Leí mucho para soportar las malas épocas. Antes solía leer solo novelas. Elegía un personaje de alguna e imaginaba que podría representarlo cuando saliera de aquí. Actuar era mi pasión. Tarde mucho tiempo en aceptar que esa parte de mi vida había terminado.

-Y, ¿en verdad terminó? ¿Qué papel esta representando ahora, señor McCarty?

Súbitamente, Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante y por primera vez sus ojos se llenaron de vida, ardiente y genuina.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo. ¿Cree que porque viene aquí y habla con los convictos entiende esta vida? Usted puede levantarse y largarse cuando quiera. Jamás lo entenderá.

-Puedo decirle que casi estoy a punto de levantarme y largarme ahora mismo –repuso Jasper, sereno-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiero contra lo que sucedió, ponerlo todo por escrito. Decir por qué pasaron las cosas. Por qué dos personas que tenían todo lo perdieron todo.

-Y, ¿piensa contármelo a mí?

-Sí –Emmett se retrepó en el asiento, exhalando la última bocanada de humo-. Le diré todo. Y usted tendrá que indagar el resto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Me gustó su libro. Y la ironía del parentesco me pareció casi una señal. Pero existe el destino y también existe el momento.

-Si quiere considerar que yo soy el destino, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿a que se refiere con el momento?

-Estoy muriéndome –Emmett aplastó el cigarrillo en el piso.

Jasper revisó con mirada fría el rostro de Emmett.

-Yo lo veo bastante saludable.

-Me diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral –Emmett se tocó la cabeza con un dedo-. Es inoperable. Los médicos dicen que quizá me quede un año, y si tengo suerte, moriré fuera de aquí. Mi abogado está trabajando en eso. Parece que el sistema estará satisfecho con los veinte años que llevo adentro ahora que de todos modos ya estoy muerto –eso pareció divertirle y soltó una risilla-. Si le interesa, deberá trabajar de prisa.

Jasper tamborileó con un dedo en la mesa.

-Lo pensaré –anunció, y se puso de pie.

-Whitlock –dijo Emmett, cuando Jasper se dirigía a la puerta-, no me preguntó si yo mate a mi esposa.

Jasper le sostuvo la mirada.

-Y, ¿por qué habría de preguntarlo?

* * *

**Taran! Que les parecio, les ha gustado? Por fin Emmett vuelve a aparecer, pero tristemente esta enfermo, que le deparara el futuro? Creen que Jazz acepte escribir su historia? Que opinan de la loca de María acosa Jaspe´s? **

**Esperamos sus opiniones en muchos Reviews para publicar un nuevo cap lo mas pronto posible! Las queremos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas, se que nuestra ausencia no tiene perdon, asi que pueden demandar nuestro crimen con los Vulturi y aceptaremos nuestro csastigo. **

**Pero ya estamos de vacaciones y podremos publicar mas pronto. Asi que sin mas preambulo, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo mucho! Ya se viene acercando lo mejor!**

* * *

-_Me diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral –Emmett se tocó la cabeza con un dedo-. Es inoperable. Los médicos dicen que quizá me quede un año, y si tengo suerte, moriré fuera de aquí. Mi abogado está trabajando en eso. Parece que el sistema estará satisfecho con los veinte años que llevo adentro ahora que de todos modos ya estoy muerto –eso pareció divertirle y soltó una risilla-. Si le interesa, deberá trabajar de prisa._

_Jasper tamborileó con un dedo en la mesa._

_-Lo pensaré –anunció, y se puso de pie._

_-Whitlock –dijo Emmett, cuando Jasper se dirigía a la puerta-, no me preguntó si yo mate a mi esposa._

_Jasper le sostuvo la mirada._

_-Y, ¿por qué habría de preguntarlo?_

**Diecinueve**

Jasper estaba sentado en la oficina de George Diterman, supervisor de la prisión. Con su incipiente calvicie y un par de gafas de armazón negro, parecía un hombre que ocupara los peldaños más bajos de la cadena alimentaria de una empresa mediana de contadores y no el director de una de las prisiones más activas del país.

Saludo a Jasper con un apretón de manos vigoroso y una sonrisa sorprendentemente afable.

-Me gustó su primer libro –empezó a decir al tiempo que se sentaba en el escritorio -. Y estoy disfrutando del segundo.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que vino a recabar información para escribir un tercero. ¿Es así?

-Acabo de hablar con Emmett McCarty.

-Sí, estoy enterado. McCarty me autorizó para que le diera acceso a su expediente y hablara libremente con usted sobre él. Según los informes, le fue difícil adaptarse cuando llegó. Hubo numerosos altercados entre él y otros prisioneros. El interno McCarty pasó gran parte de 1980 en la enfermería bajo tratamiento para sus lesiones.

-¿Se metía en pleitos?

-A cada rato. Estuvo en confinamiento solitario varias veces durante los primero cinco años. También era adicto a la cocaína y encontró la manera de sostener esa adicción en la cárcel. Pero en los últimos años se ha aplacado. Su trabajo en la biblioteca parece satisfacerlo.

-Me confesó que tiene un tumor cerebral inoperable.

-A principio del año, se empezó a quejar de dolores de cabeza intensos y recurrentes y de visión doble. Descubrieron el tumor. Le hicieron exámenes médicos y el consenso es que le queda menos de un año de vida.

-Si yo decidiera continuar con esto, necesitaría la cooperación de usted tanto como la de McCarty. Necesito nombres, fechas, acontecimientos, incluso opiniones.

-Cooperare lo más que pueda. A decir verdad, señor Whitlock, yo mismo quisiera conocer la historia completa. Debo confesar que Rosalie Cullen me fascinaba.

-¿Y a quién no?- murmuró Jasper.

* * *

Tras instalarse en una habitación de hotel con vista a la bahía de San Francisco, Jasper ordenó que le llevaran comida y encendió su computadora portátil. En cuanto estuvo conectado a internet, hizo una búsqueda de todo lo relativo a Emmett McCarty.

Para ser un hombre que llevaba dos décadas tras las rejas sin conceder ni una sola entrevista, había bastante información: reseñas de sus películas, los papeles que había interpretado y críticas. Había libros sobre el caso, incluyendo biografías no autorizadas tanto de Emmett como de Rosalie, y artículos sobre el juicio, en su mayoría refritos. No encontró nada especialmente nuevo.

Cuando llego la comida, Jasper comió su hamburguesa y tecleó con una mano, señalando todos los sitios que tal vez quisiera volver a explorar.

Ya había visto antes las fotografías: un Emmett, inconcebiblemente apuesto, con una Rosalie resplandeciente, que sonreían radiantes a la cámara. Otra de Emmett cuando lo sacaban esposado del tribunal durante el juicio; se veía enfermo y aturdido.

Esos dos hombres, pensó Jasper, están dentro del preso distante de mirada impávida. ¿Cantos más encontraría? Ese era el irresistible atractivo. ¿Quién vivía detrás de esos ojos? ¿Qué impulso dominaba a un hombre y lo empujaba a aniquilar a la mujer que decía amar, a destruir lo que juraba importante para él?

Jasper inicio una nueva búsqueda de lo relativo a Rosalie Cullen y de pronto, por impulso, la cambio por el Albergue y Campamento River´s End. Apareció la página correspondiente en la pantalla, que incluía una foto bella y atractiva del albergue y un par de fotografías de su interior. Contenía una descripción breve y sencilla que comentaba sobre la historia y la belleza del parque nacional.

Otro click en el ratón lo llevó a las actividades recreativas: pesca, paseos en canoa, excursiones, un centro naturalista. Se detuvo a leerlo. Entonces, si lo había logrado. Había creado el centro naturalista. "Bien hecho, Ally".

Continúo leyendo. Aparecían como propietarios Carlisle y Esme Cullen. No encontró el nombre de Alice por ningún lado. "¿Sigues allí, Ally?", se preguntó Jasper. "Claro que sigues allí. Entre el bosque y los ríos. ¿Alguna vez me recuerdas?"

Molesto por haberlo pensado, se levantó del escritorio y encendió el televisor, tan solo para oír un poco de ruido. Soltó una risa lacónica cuando Rosalie Cullen, joven, hermosa y viva llenó la pantalla. Esos increíbles ojos derrochaban amor al tiempo que ella bajaba por una larga escalinata hasta los brazos de Emmett McCarty.

"Tormenta de verano", pensó Jasper. La escena final. Sin dialogo. La música en crescendo… Miró el televisor y oyó desbordarse los violines cuando la pareja se abrazó; vio como Emmett levantaba a Rosalie y daba vueltas y vueltas celebrando su triunfo en el amor.

"¿Disolvencia o destino?", se preguntó Jasper.

* * *

El mismo guardia condujo a Jasper al mismo cuarto. En esta ocasión, llevaba un cuaderno y una grabadora. Los puso sobre la mesa. Emmett los miró, no dijo nada, pero Jasper percibió un destello fugaz en sus ojos, quizá de satisfacción. O de alivio.

Jasper se sentó y encendió la grabadora.

-Volvamos atrás, Emmett. A 1963.

-Fiebre se estrenó en mayo y fue la película más taquillera del verano, incluso fui nominado a un Oscar por ella. En esa época vivía extraoficialmente con Heidi; teníamos una vida sexual apasionante y unas peleas monumentales. La mariguana estaba pasada de moda; lo nuevo era la cocaína. Siempre había una fiesta en algún lado. Entonces conocí a Rosalie Cullen –hizo una pausa-. Todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida hasta ese momento pasó a segundo término.

-Se casaron ese mismo año.

-Ninguno de los dos éramos cautelosos o pacientes –dejó vagar la mirada-. No tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de que ambos queríamos lo mismo durante un tiempo, eso nos bastó.

-Cuénteme –pidió Jasper sencillamente, y esperó mientras Emmett sacaba su cigarrillo de contrabando y lo encendía.

-Nos conocimos en la oficina del director Sam Uley. Entró vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter azul oscuro. Llevaba el cabello recogido. Era lo más hermoso que yo hubiera visto jamás –clavó los ojos en los de Jasper-. No es una exageración. Yo estaba acostumbrado a tener mujeres. Una sola mirada a Rosalie y podía haber sido la primera. Creo q en ese preciso instante supe que sería la última. Quizá usted no lo entienda.

-Sí, lo entiendo muy bien –Jasper había experimentado la misma sensación, el mismo vinculo cuando la hija de aquel hombre había abierto la puerta de su departamento y lo miró con cierta actitud de molestia.

-Más adelante, me contó que ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo –continuo Emmett-. Hablamos sobre el guión y nos ocupamos del trabajo como si no estuviéramos ardiendo de emoción. Después la invite a cenar. Cuando llegue a casa, le dije a Heidi que habíamos terminado. No fui amable al respecto; tampoco fue cruel. Nada más había dejado de existir para mí. Lo único que podía pensar era que a las siete de la noche vería otra vez a Rose.

-¿Rosalie salí con alguien en esa época?

-Había estado saliendo con Riley Biers. La prensa exageró al respecto, pero no era una relación seria. Dos semanas después de conocernos, nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

-¿No le molestaba que en aquel tiempo relacionaran el nombre de Rosalie con una serie de nombres? Biers era tan solo el más reciente.

-Al principio no pensaba en eso –Emmett se sacó la colilla de la boca y la aplastó con violencia contenida-. Más adelante, cuando las cosas se salieron de control, no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Hacia quien se volvía cuando se alejaba de mí? Hacia Royce King. Comprendí que había algo entre ellos.

-De modo que la mató para no perderla.

-Esa es una teoría –los ojos de Emmett se volvieron inexpresivos. Jasper le sonrió complacido.

-Otro día hablaremos de las teorías. Dígame, como actor, ¿Qué sentía al trabajar con ella?

Emmett levantó una mano para frotarse la cara.

-Era muy buena actriz. Convincente. En ella resultaba natural. No tenía que esforzarse tanto como yo. Sencillamente lo sentía.

-¿Le molestaba que Rosalie fuera mejor que usted?

-Yo no dije que fuera mejor –alzó la mirada con petulancia.

-Rosalie ganó el premio de los críticos cinematográficos de Nueva York por su papel de Sara en Tormenta de Verano. A usted lo nominaron pero no ganó. ¿Eso causo fricciones entre ustedes?

-Me alegre por ella. Rosalie lo deseaba más que yo. En ese entonces llevábamos menos de un año casados. Estábamos muy enamorados, éramos muy felices y nos sentíamos en la cresta de la ola.

-Y al años siguiente, cuando la nominaron para un Oscar como mejor actriz por Al filo del anochecer y la película de usted no recibió muy buenas críticas, ¿Cómo afectó eso su relación?

-Estaba embarazada. Nos concentramos en el embarazo. Rosalie quería más un bebé sano que una estatuilla.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué quería usted?

Emmett sonrió fugazmente.

-Yo quería todo. Y por un tiempo, lo tuve.

* * *

**Que tal chicas? Emmett ya ha hablado sobre el asunto, haber que mas cosas puede descubrir nuestro querido Jasper. Y debido a nuestra ausencia, les regalamos un capítulo mas asi que disfrutenlo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sin mas por el momento, disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Veinte**

Jasper regreso a Los Ángeles e hizo una cita para entrevistarse con Isabella Masen en su hermosa residencia. Según entendía, la compañía de representación de Isabella, una de las más prestigiosas en el mundo del espectáculo, tenía también oficinas en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York y representaba a los nombres más destacados.

Estaba enterado de que, antes de la muerte de su hermana, Isabella era agente de Rosalie únicamente y trabajaba en su propia casa.

Jasper franqueó las rejas hacia la primorosa finca en Holmby Sills. La casa principal era de tres pisos, blanca como un pastel de bodas, con un largo porche en todo el frente. Las habitaciones estaban dispuestas a uno y otro lado, con muros de vidrio que disimulaban unos jardines exuberantes. Dos perros de raza Labrador corrieron por el césped para recibirlo.

-¡Hola, hola! –abrió la puerta del auto y estaba acariciándoles alegremente las orejas cuando Isabella llego hasta él.

-Se llaman Hannover y Lexington –explico, mientras sostenía una pelota de tenis maltrecha. A un tiempo, ambos animales se sentaron, inquietos, mirándola suplicantes. Arrojo la pelota para que fueran por ella.

-Buen brazo –murmuro Jasper.

-Procuro mantenerme en forma –respondió ella. Dio media vuelta y echó a andar-. Es una tarde muy hermosa para sentarse adentro. Caminemos un rato.

Tenía cincuenta y dos años pero no aparentaba más de cuarenta. Los ojos eran oscuros, de mirada inquisitiva. El cabello castaño tenía un corte que hacia destacar los rasgos de la cara.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –pregunto al cabo.

-Bien, gracias. Se retiró el año pasado.

Isabella sonrió fugazmente.

-¿Y echa de menos su trabajo?

-Supongo que lo echaba de menos hasta que se ofreció como voluntario en el centro juvenil del vecindario. Le encanta trabajar con los chicos.

-Sí, Peter es muy hábil con los niños. Yo lo admiro mucho. Si no fuera por eso, no estaría usted aquí ahora.

-Le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo para verme, señora Masen.

Isabella no suspiro audiblemente, pero Jasper percibió el estremecimiento de los hombros.

-Llámeme Isabella. Su padre me ayudo a superar una perdida tremenda y se encargó de que se le hiciera justicia a mi familia. Es un hombre excepcional.

-Lo mismo pienso yo –coincidió Jasper.

Rodearon una enorme piscina en forma de abanico. Jasper alcanzo a distinguir el verde intenso de las canchas de tenis a lo lejos.

-No me gusta su trabajo –expresó Isabella de pronto-. Su padre dedico su vida a poner tras las rejas a personas que le arrebatan la vida a otros. Usted está dedicando la suya a ensalzar lo que hicieron.

-¿Ha leído mis libros?

-No.

-Si hubiera leído alguno, sabría que no ensalzo a las personas sobre las que escribo. Mi trabajo solo pone las cosas al descubierto –la corrigió Jasper-. La gente, los actos, los motivos, los porqués. El cómo y el donde no siempre basta. ¿No quiere saber la razón por la que murió su hermana, Isabella?

-Ya sé por qué murió. Murió por que Emmett McCarty sentía celos y estaba lo suficientemente enfermo y era tan perverso como para desear que ella no viviera.

-Pero se amaron lo suficiente como para casarse y engendrar una hija. Lo suficiente, incluso cuando se supone que tenían graves dificultades maritales, como para que ella le abriera la puerta.

-Y como último acto de amor, él la mato.

-Usted puede hablarme sobre ella de una manera que nadie más puede. Sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que convirtió su vida en una pesadilla.

- Y, ¿Qué hay de su derecho a la intimidad?

-Jamás lo tuvo, ¿o sí? –pregunto Jasper en tono amable-. Yo puedo ofrecerle que diré la verdad, por Rosalie.

-La verdad tiene muchos grados –replico Isabella con tono fatigado-. ¿Por qué Emmett quiso hablar con usted después de todos estos años?

-Simplemente se está muriendo –respondió Jasper sin ambages y la miro de frente.

Algo pasó fugazmente por el rostro de Isabella, algo que le brillo en los ojos y luego desapareció.

-Qué bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

-En enero le diagnosticaron un cáncer cerebral y le dieron un año de vida.

-Así que quiere tener sus últimos quince minutos de fama antes de irse al infierno.

-Tal vez eso pretende –reconocido Jasper, desapasionadamente-. Lo que obtendrá es un libro escrito a mi estilo, no al suyo.

-Y lo escribirá con mi cooperación o sin ella.

-Sí, pero podría escribir un mejor libro si usted colabora.

Le pareció que era sincero al decirlo. Tenía la mirada clara y penetrante de su padre.

-Tal vez. Hable al respecto con mi marido después de que usted me llamo. Me sorprendió. Considera que debemos concederle las entrevistas, para cerciorarnos de que las barbaridades que Emmett haya ideado no destaquen sobre lo demás. De modo que si, quizá hable con usted, Jasper.

* * *

**Que fea Bella por juzgar mal a nuestro Jasper y por desear la muerte de Emmett (estaba loco, pero no es para desearle tanto mal). Ojala se anime a hablar con Jazz y todo quede claro!**

**Espero nos regalen muchos reviews y nos hagan muy felices! Gracias Romy x todos tus reviews! **

**Las invitamos a pasarse por nuestra otra historia y ojala tambien les guste. Ya nos leeremos luego, las queremos! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todas! Aqui les traemos un nuevo capítulo como regalo de Navidad, que lo disfruten muchisimo!**

* * *

**Veintiuno**

-Emmett McCarty y yo bebíamos sin freno, jugábamos sin freno, trabajábamos sin freno. Teníamos unos pleitos horrendos. Y una vida sexual ardiente –Heidi Vulturi tomó un pequeño sorbo de su agua mineral con un poco de limón en una copa alta y delgada de cristal de Baccarat y rió entre dientes. Los ojos, del color de un cielo veraniego, coquetearon de manera experta con Jasper Whitlock y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y las drogas?

-Estoy rehabilitada –afirmó ella-. Ahora, mi cuerpo es un templo, ¡y que templo! –volvió a cruzar las atractivas piernas.

-Nadie lo duda –admitió Jasper y ella ronroneo satisfecha-. Pero entonces consumían drogas.

-Cariño, las repartían como caramelos. La cocaína era el ingrediente favorito de nuestras fiestas. Pero cuando Emmett se enamoró de Rosalie, la dejó.

-¿Que sentía usted por ella?

-La odiaba –Heidi respondió alegremente, sin el más leve asomo de culpa-. No solo consiguió lo que yo deseaba, sino que además quedó como la niña buena del vecindario mientras que yo era la ex amante desechada. Me dio mucho gusto cuando su matrimonio se fue a pique, cuando Emmett volvió a los clubes nocturnos y a las fiestas.

Miró al vacío y siguió evocando:

-Emmett declaró en una fiesta que sabía que Rosalie se acostaba con Royce King. Iba a ponerle un alto, y ella pagaría por haberlo engañado –Heidi suspiró-. Dos días después, Rosalie apareció muerta. La hizo pagar.

-¿Emmett la golpeó a usted alguna vez?

-Claro –dijo, recuperando el buen humor-. Nos golpeábamos uno al otro. Era parte de nuestra danza sexual. Los dos éramos personas violentas.

-Pero nunca se comentó que hubiera maltratos o violencia en el matrimonio de los McCarty hasta el verano en que Rosalie murió. ¿Qué opina de eso?

-Creo que ella logró hacerlo cambiar durante algún tiempo. O bien, él fue capaz de cambiar. Realmente deseaba ser la persona que era con ella. Pero fue un hombre débil que quería ser fuerte, un buen actor que ansiaba ser el mejor de todos. Quizá siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso.

-Quiero preguntarle una última cosa. ¿En verdad sostenía Rosalie un idilio con Royce King?

-No lo sé. En aquella época, las opiniones estaban divididas. Algunos lo creían y otros no.

-Y usted, ¿a qué grupo pertenecía?

-Al primero, por supuesto. Pero más adelante, años después, cuando Royce y yo sostuvimos el idilio de rigor… -arqueó las cejas la ver a Jasper entrecerrar los ojos-. Oh, ya veo que no averiguaste eso. Bueno, Royce y yo pasamos algunos inolvidables meses juntos, pero jamás me dijo si se había acostado con ella. Solo que Emmett así lo creía; lo demás no importa.

Claro que importaba, se dijo Jasper. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas eran esenciales.

Ese mismo día, Jasper regresó a casa, estacionó su automóvil e hizo tintinear las llaves en la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta de enfrente. La puerta no tenía seguro y estaba entreabierta. La empujó suavemente.

Se quedó estupefacto al ver la destrucción de su hogar. Parecía como si una turba de demonios enfurecidos hubiera bailado sobre cada centímetro del lugar, desgarrando cada pedazo de tela, hecho añicos cada objeto de vidrio. Entró y sintió un ligero alivio al ver que su aparato estereofónico estaba intacto.

"Entonces no fue un robo", se dijo, sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes al caminar en medio del caos. Había papeles tirados por todas partes; sintió crujir el vidrio bajo sus pies. En el dormitorio, el colchón estaba hecho harapos. Habían sacado los cajones y los arrojaron contra la pared. Cuando encontró sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos cortados de tajo, la sangre se convirtió en un torrente ensordecedor.

-Está loca. Está absolutamente trastornada –en ese momento, la furia se convirtió en pánico-. No, no, no –susurró en voz baja al correr del dormitorio a su oficina.

Su trofeo de basquetbol estaba encajado en el monitor de la computadora. Un mensaje pegado con cinta adhesiva a la base del trofeo decía: SEGUIRÉ MIENTRAS TU SIGAS.

La rabia se apoderó de él. Fue en busca del teléfono y encontró el auricular hecho pedazos.

-Muy bien, María. Si quieres guerra, la tendrás.

Volvió de prisa por el portafolio que había dejado caer en la sala y saco de este su teléfono portátil.

Fue una rutina tediosa seguida por otra igual al contarle lo sucedido primero a su padre y luego a la policía. Después llamo a la aseguradora y, por último, se encerró en su casa sin saber por dónde comenzar. Ordenó una pizza, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y echó un vistazo a la sala. Estaba preguntándose si no sería mejor contratar a un equipo de limpieza que se llevara todo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Oye, Jasper, ¿acaso nunca devuelves las llamadas telefónicas? Te he… Vaya fiestecita. ¿Por qué no me invitaste?

Era su amigo más antiguo. Garrett Black, parte de su vida desde la escuela primaria.

-Fue una fiesta de sorpresa.

-Eso supongo. ¿Te robaron?

-No, solo me atacaron. María está un poco molesta porque terminé con ella.

-¡Demonios! Y, ¿ella hizo esto? Perdió la chaveta –Garrett negó con la cabeza, con una expresión amable y triste en los ojos castaños-. Te lo advertí.

-Dijiste que era la mujer de tus sueños –le recordó Jasper.

-Entonces, la mujer de mis sueños está loca de remate. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Comer pizza y ponerme a ordenar.

-¿Qué clase de pizza?

-De salchicha italiana y hongos.

-En ese caso, puedo echarte una mano –Garrett dejo caer su humanidad en un cojín roto-. Vamos, solo son cosas.

-¡Rompió mi trofeo de basquetbol! –exclamó Jasper.

-No me digas. ¿El del jugador más valioso en el juego de campeonato del ochenta y seis?

-Sí. Lo rompió al encajarlo en el monitor de mi computadora.

-¡Esa fulana desgraciada rompió tu computadora! –Garrett ya estaba de pie y avanzaba a tropezones entre las ruinas hacia la oficina de Jasper.

Las computadoras eran el primer amor de Garrett. Las mujeres podían ir y venir, y en su caso generalmente sucedía lo primero, pero un buen disco duro era la más leal compañía. Soltó un largo gemido cuando vio los daños.

-¡La mutiló! Deberían encerrarla como a un perro.

-Ya hablé con la policía. ¿Crees que puedas rescatar algo del disco duro? Estropeo todos y cada uno de mis archivos.

Garrett movió la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Veré que puedo hacer, Jasper. Pero no te garantizo nada.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Quien habra destruido la casa de Jasper, se tratara de la loca de Maria?**

**Espero que nos regalen muchos reviews con su opinion. Les mandamos un abrazo enorme y nuestros mejores deseos para ustedes y su familia en estas fiestas, nos estamos leyendo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos! Bien pues aqui les traemos un nuevo capitulo regalo de fin de año. Que lo disfruten y recuerden que nada nos pertenece!**

* * *

**Veintidós**

Era indispensable una computadora nueva y, a instancias de Garrett, Jasper compro un sistema que causo arrebatos de envidia a su amigo. Equipo su casa con muebles de moda comprados por catálogo. En dos semanas, ya podía caminar por las habitaciones sin maldecir. Además, consiguió localizar a Royce King.

Jasper se reunió con King en su conjunto de oficinas en el elegante distrito de Century City. Siempre lo había decepcionado un poco que los actores tuvieran oficinas amplias y lujosas, como si fueran directores de alguna gran compañía.

King lo recibió con una sonrisa y le ofreció asiento. Los años le habían convertido el cabello color oro en plateado.

-Le agradezco que se tomara el tiempo para hablar conmigo.

-Rosalie era una gran mujer, señor Whitlock, y aun después de tanto tiempo no me resulta facil hablar de lo que le sucedió.

Jasper saco su grabadora.

-Ustedes trabajaron juntos –señalo.

-Fue una de las experiencias más felices y agradables de mi vida. Tenía un enorme talento natural, era una mujer admirable y una buena amiga.

-Hay quienes creían, y aún siguen creyendo, que usted y Rosalie Cullen fueron más que amigos.

-Podíamos haberlo sido –King se retrepo en el sillón-, si ella no hubiera estado enamorada de su marido. Nos gustábamos.

- Emmett McCarty creía que eso se reflejaba en la pantalla.

-Ese tipo no apreciaba lo que tenía –el tono de King se volvió áspero-. Se mostraba celosos, posesivo, agresivo.

-¿Rosalie se lo conto? ¿Le hacía confidencias?

-Hasta cierto grado. Yo sabía de sus problemas. Al principio inventaba escusas para defenderlo. Después me comento confidencialmente que había solicitado el divorcio para obligarlo a conseguir ayuda.

-¿Por qué nunca había aclarado todo esto? Desde que Rosalie murió, se ha negado a hablar de ella en las entrevistas.

-Lo aclare en el tribunal, bajo juramento. Pero la prensa y las masas nunca quedaron satisfechas. La idea del escándalo, de una relación sexual ilícita, ejerce tanta fascinación como el asesinato. Me negaba a rebajarla de esa forma.

"Quizá", pensó Jasper para sus adentros. O tal vez el misterio que rodeaba a todo esto le había dado un impulso más a la carrera ascendente de King.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, usted va a escribir el libro. Y dicen los rumores que planea ser contundente. De manera que responderé a la pregunta que me he negado a contestar durante los últimos veinte años: Rosalie y yo jamás fuimos amantes. De hecho, me habría encantado serlo. La mañana en que me entere de lo que le sucedió sigue siendo el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Cómo se enteró?

-Edward Masen me llamó. La familia de Rosalie quería evitar lo más posible a los medios de comunicación, y él sabía que en cuanto la prensa se enterara, empezarían a asediarme para que comentara al respecto.

-¿Estaba usted enamorado de ella, señor King?

-Totalmente.

King le dedico dos horas completas. Jasper tenía metros y metros de cinta, un montón de notas. Le pareció que parte de la entrevista con King había sido calculada, ensayada. Pero en medio de todo estaba la verdad. Y la verdad significaba un avance, por tanto decidió celebrarlo reuniéndose con Garrett en un bar llamado Rumors para tomar una copa.

-Está coqueteándome –susurro Garrett en su vaso de cerveza.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que está coqueteándome. La morena de la minifalda.

Jasper miraba seriamente su orden de nachos, un plato de tostadas con queso picante.

-Hay como cien morenas de minifalda en este lugar. ¿A cuál te refieres?

-La que esta dos mesas a la izquierda no mires hacia allá.

-Muy bien –Jasper se encogió de hombros-. Iré otra vez a San Francisco en un par de días.

-¿A qué?

-A trabajar. En mi libro, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, claro. Te digo que sin duda está coqueteándome.

-Entonces ve con ella. ¿Vas a comer de estos?

-Sí, pero después de que hable con la morena. No quiero tener aliento de nachos. Muy bien, esos fueron cinco segundos de contacto visual. Aquí voy.

Cuando Garrett se alejó contoneándose Jasper bebió un trago de su cerveza. En ese momento descubrió a María, que cruzaba la pista de baile y se dirigía hacia él. Llevaba un vestido de cuero azul eléctrico.

-Me mandaste a la policía –se inclinó y planto las palmas en la mesa-. Eres un sinvergüenza, Jasper. Mira que pedirle a tu padre que mandara a sus amigos de la Gestapo a hostigarme.

-¿Crees que puedes entrar en mi casa y destruir mis cosas y yo voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos? Aléjate de mí.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Volver a llamar a tu papito? –María levanto la voz.- Yo no toque tus valiosas pertenencias. Jamás me rebajaría a volver a esa casa después del modo como me trataste. Si hubiera estado ahí, la habría incendiado… pero asegurándome de que estuvieras dentro.

-Estas mal de la cabeza.

Jasper empujaba la silla para incorporarse cuando María le asesto una bofetada. Cayo de espaldas; cuando se levando, tenía una expresión de furia contenida.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Jasper miro de reojo al hombre de seguridad que lo pregunto. Tenía los hombros más anchos que un ropero. Antes de que Jasper pudiera hablar, María ya se había arrojado en los brazos de aquél.

-¡No me deja en paz! Quiso manosearme –lloriqueo.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Intervino Garrett, que había acudido de un salto al lado de Jasper.- está loca. La semana pasada destruyo la casa de mi amigo.

-No sé de qué hablan –las lágrimas rodaban conmovedoras por las mejillas de María-. Me lastimo.

-Yo vi lo que paso –una atractiva joven rubia con expresión divertida se acercó a la mesa-, ese hombre estaba tomándose una cerveza sin meterse con nadie cuando ella se acercó y empezó a gritarle de cosas. Después lo abofeteo.

María chillo, enfurecida. Le lanzo un golpe a la rubia que no acertó porque el hombre de seguridad la sujeto por la cintura. Su salida, entre punta pies y gritos causo alboroto en el lugar.

-Gracias –balbuceo Jasper.

La rubia esbozó lentamente una sonrisa amistosa.

-No fue nada.

-Te traeré otra cerveza. Siéntate y tranquilízate –Garrett revoloteaba alrededor de Jasper como una madre.

-Tu amigo es adorable –le tendió la mano a Jasper-. Me llamo Kate.

-Jasper.

-Sí, ya me lo había dicho Garrett. Le gusta mi amiga –señalo con una mano la mesa donde estaba sentada la morena-. Y a ella le gusta él. ¿Porque no nos acompañas?

Tenía una voz de terciopelo y la piel también, una mirada inteligente y sonrisa compasiva. Y él estaba demasiado cansado para meterse en camisa de once varas.

-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero retirarme. Gracias otra vez, y avísale a Garrett que lo llamare después.

* * *

**María en verdad esta loca, que miedo con esa mujer. Y ahora asegura que ella no ha hecho nada, sera verdad? Y sera cierto que Royce no tuvo nada que ver con Rose? Ya veremos y esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Ojala nos regalen muchos reviews porque ultimamente no lo han hecho y eso nos desmotiva a seguir publicando esta historia, es que ya no les gusta? ****Espero nos regalen unos cuantos (muchos) para subir un nuevo capitulo, por ahora nos despedimos deseandoles un excelente inicio de año, que se la pasen super y cumplan todos sus propositos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos, como estan? Despues de un largo tiempo y de muchas fiestas estamos de vuelta con esta historia, asi que sin mas, aqui esta el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutenla y recuerden que nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Veintitrés**

Los nervios de Emmett se agitaban bajo la piel como serpientes inquietas. Para mantener el control, recitaba poesía: Sandburg, Yeats, Frost. Era un truco que aprendió en los inicios de su trabajo sobre los escenarios, donde sufría terriblemente, y lo había refinado en la prisión, donde gran parte de la vida se iba entre espera, nerviosismo y desesperanza.

Cuando llego la primera oportunidad de obtener la libertad condicional, creía realmente que iban a dejarlo libre. Que la crema y nata del sistema judicial vería en él a un hombre que había pagado con los años más preciosos de su vida. Aquella vez se sentía nervioso, pero bajo el temor abrigaba una esperanza simple y firme.

Pero vio a Bella, a Peter Whitlock y supo que habían acudido para cerciorarse de que las rejas de la prisión siguieran cerradas.

Bella hablo de Rose, de su belleza y talento, de su devoción hacia su familia. Hablo de como un hombre había destruido todo eso por celos y rabia. De cómo había puesto en peligro y amenazado a su propia hija. Lloro cuando se dirigía al jurado, recordaba Emmett. Después fue el turno de Peter, el eficiente policía devoto de la justicia. Describió la escena del crimen, el estado en que se hallaba el cuerpo, con el lenguaje formal y despiadado de la policía. Solo al hablar de Alice dejó translucir una emoción en la voz.

Emmett comprendió, cuando Peter Whitlock se volvió a mirarlo, que no le concederían la libertad bajo palabra. Supo que aquella escena se repetiría año tras año. En su furia, esgrimió las líneas de Robert Frost como un arma: _Tengo promesas que cumplir/ Mucho camino antes de dormir._

Durante los últimos cinco años, imagino y refino esas promesas. Ahora, el hijo del hombre que había aniquilado su esperanza le ayudaría a cumplirlas. Eso era justicia.

Había pasado más de un mes desde la primera visita de Jasper. Emmett empezaba a preocuparse de que no regresara, de que las promesas que lo habían mantenido vivo y cuerdo se hicieran añicos. Pero regreso, y en ese preciso momento lo conducían al mismo cuartito miserable.

Los cerrojos se abrieron. Jasper entró y se dirigió a la mesa. Saco del portafolio la grabadora, un cuaderno y un lápiz y, cuando se cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejo caer un paquete de cigarrillos Marlboro y una cartera de fósforos delante de Emmett.

-No sabía de cuales fuma.

-Todos matan, pero nadie vive para siempre –repuso Emmett con una sonrisa.

-En general, no sabemos cuándo ni cómo nos llegará el fin. ¿Qué siente ser alguien que si lo sabe?

-Es una especie de poder, o lo sería si estuviera allá afuera.

-¿Lamenta algo?

-Sí, lamento no tener las mismas opciones que usted cuando llegue la hora –asintió, mientras abría el paquete de cigarrillos-. Lamento no poder decir que esta noche quiero cenar un filete término medio y una copa de buen vino para acompañarla y después una taza de café negro muy cargado. ¿Alguna vez ha probado el café de la prisión?

-Sí. Es peor que el de la policía. ¿Qué más lamenta?

-Lamento que, cuando tenga finalmente la posibilidad de esa opción, cuando al fin pueda comerme un filete, no me quedara mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo –sacó un cigarrillo del paquete, abrió la cartera de los fósforos, encendió uno e inhaló profundamente el humo del tabaco de Virginia-. Necesito dinero. Mi abogado ya lo arreglo. Viviré afuera tal vez unos seis meses, y lo que tengo no alcanza ni siquiera para pagar un filete.

-¿Cuánto necesita? –quiso saber Jasper.

-Exactamente veinte mil dólares, mil por cada año que he pasado tras las rejas.

No era una petición insólita, ni le pareció a Jasper una cantidad exorbitante.

-Le pediré a mi agente que preparare un contrato. ¿Planea quedarse en San Francisco cuando lo liberen?

-Creo que ya pasé suficiente tiempo en San Francisco.

-¿Piensa ir a Los Ángeles?

-Tampoco hay gran cosa para mí allí. Quiero Sol, quiero estar solo, quiero tener opciones.

-Conversé con Isabella Masen.

-¿Y? –pregunto Emmett al tiempo que se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios.

-Hablaré con ella otra vez –comento Jasper.

-¿Y Peter? ¿Qué opina su padre acerca del libro?

-Estoy investigando un poco primero –Jasper inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada penetrante-. No aceptare que usted apruebe a qué personas entrevisto o qué material uso para el libro. Si seguimos adelante, usted tendrá que firmar documentos en los que renuncie a ese derecho. Es su historia, Emmett, pero es mi libro.

-No tendría un libro sin mí.

-Claro que lo tendría, sólo que sería diferente –Jasper se retrepó en la silla-. ¿Quiere tener opciones? Aquí va la primera. Usted firma los papeles, recibe los veinte mil dólares y yo escribo el libro a mi manera. O no firma, no recibe nada de dinero y yo escribo el libro a mi manera.

Había más de su padre en el muchacho de lo que Emmett McCarty reconoció en un principio. Una firmeza disimulada por el aire despreocupado de Jasper.

-Como sea, ya no viviré para ver el libro impreso. Está bien, firmaré los papeles, Whitlock –su expresión se endureció-. Pero no se pase de listo.

Jasper pidió un filete término medio y una botella de vino tinto Côte d´Or. Mientras cenaba, observo las luces que se movían majestuosas sobre la bahía de San Francisco y trato de imaginarse cómo se sentiría estar comiendo eso mismo por primera vez en más de veinte años. ¿Lo saborearía, se preguntó, lo devoraría como un lobo después de un largo invierno de hambruna?

Emmett, pensó, disfrutaría de esa cena bocado a bocado, sorbo a sorbo. Poseía ya esa clase de control.

¿Cuánto del hombre imprudente, sediento de placer y desbocado que había sido permanecería oculto en él, luchando aún por liberarse?

Era más inteligente pensar en Emmett como dos hombres, el que había sido y el que era ahora. Siempre convivieron fragmentos de uno y otro en él, supuso Jasper. Y él podría sentarse a la mesa, tratar de imaginar cómo se comportaría el hombre que conocía ahora ante un filete y una copa de buen vino e imaginarse a la vez al hombre que pudo ser dueño de más, mucho más.

Cuando Jasper termino de cenar, encendió la computadora portátil, se puso de pie para prender el televisor y se detuvo frente al teléfono. ¿Por qué no?, se dijo, y busco el número de River´s End. Hizo reservaciones para la siguiente semana.

Emmett McCarty aún no hablaba de su hija. Jasper quería saber si ella hablaría de su padre.

* * *

**Que tal? Por fin Jazz se ha decidido a ver a Alice, estara ella tan entusiasmada como él? Que tendra que decir sobre su padre? A donde ira Emmett tras su libertad? **

**Esperamos sus reviews con sus opiniones al respecto para poder publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Les mandamos muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chicas! Aquí el siguiente capítulo, x fin el tan esperado reencuentro! Espero q les guste y nos hagan merecedoras d muchos reviews!**

**Recuerden que nada nos pertenece :)**

* * *

Trabajó hasta las dos de la mañana. Sólo quedaba un pendiente en su agenda antes de irse a dormir, y aunque sabía que había cierta dosis de malicia por haber esperado hasta la madrugada para resolverlo, tomó el teléfono y llamo a Garrett a Los Ángeles.

El teléfono dio cinco timbrazos, y la voz soñolienta de su amigo le produjo a Jasper una considerable satisfacción.

-Oye, ¿te desperté?

-¿Qué? ¿Jasper? ¿Dónde estás?

-En San Francisco, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Eh? No… Bueno, más o menos. Son las dos de la mañana.

Jasper alcanzó a oír otra voz, un tanto apagada y definitivamente femenina.

-Felicidades, Garrett. ¿Es la morena del club nocturno?

-¿Eh…? Ah, sí.

-Bueno, bueno, no es momento de hacerte preguntas. Voy a estar fuera por lo menos una semana más. Cuida mis flores mientras no estoy.

-Claro. Oye, dame algún número donde pueda… ¡Ah!

El sonido distante de una risa femenina consiguió que Jasper arqueara una ceja.

-Después. Si dejas morir mis flores, te retorceré el pescuezo.

Por toda respuesta oyó una inhalación profunda y varios susurros. Mirando al cielo, Jasper colgó y soltó una larga carcajada.

A Jasper le sorprendió recordarlo todo tan bien, con tanto detalle, con tal claridad. Había conducido por aquella carretera una vez, pero apenas tenía dieciocho años. No debería ser como volver a casa después de un viaje, como despertar de un sueño. Obtuvo información, estudió fotografías, pero comprendía que no podían prepararlo para este bosque profundo y silencioso donde gobernaban los imponentes árboles.

Llegó al albergue alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Recorrió el mismo sendero desigual, atisbando primero asomos de piedra y madera, los techos como de cuento de hadas, el destello de los vidrios del albergue. Después distinguió una construcción más pequeña de piedra y madera anidada entre los árboles. El letrero de madera sobre a puerta anunciaba CENTRO NATURALISTA DE RIVER´S END. Había una vereda para peatones que conducía de allí al albergue. Las flores silvestres parecían crecer como al descuido, pero su ojo de jardinero descubrió la intervención humana en su equilibrio. Alice lo había diseñado tan bien que todo parecía haber brotado allí.

Jasper estacionó el automóvil. Se echó la mochila a la espalda, sacó su maleta y entró en el albergue. No observó ningún cambio drástico en el vestíbulo. El procedimiento de registro fue eficiente y cordial, y Jasper le aseguró al empleado que podía llevar su equipaje él mismo.

Había decidido pedir una _suite. _Tenía un cómodo sillón movible y un escritorio grande y resistente. Las acuarelas de la flora local eran bellas y de buena calidad, y el teléfono le serviría para su módem. Dejó la maleta al pie de la cama, que imitaba el estilo de principios del siglo XIX. Entró en el baño y pensó en tomar una ducha, después de todo, llevaba desde las seis de la mañana en el automóvil.

Se desnudó y jugueteó con los controles de la ducha. "Buena decisión, Whitlock", pensó cuando el agua caliente le cayó en la cabeza. Y después de tomar una cerveza en el bar del vestíbulo, echaría un vistazo por el lugar.

Quería ir al Centro, encontrar a Alice. Sólo mirarla un momento, pero lo haría por la mañana.

Jasper se secó y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros. Alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta. Tomó una camisa y la llevaba en la mano cuando fue a abrir.

La reconoció de inmediato. Sin duda había cambiado.

Tenía el rostro más anguloso. La boca era más firme. De no haber tenido que lidiar con una ridícula e inesperada sensación de placer habría caído en cuenta de que Alice no le sonrió en señal de bienvenida.

El cabello de Alice se había oscurecido hasta un tono que le recordó el de una noche sumamente oscura. Y lo llevaba aún más recortado. No obstante, le quedaba mejor así. El cabello corto y recto habría sugerido a un duendecillo. La mujer de pie en el umbral, de constitución baja pero atlética, evocaba en absoluto la imagen de un hada.

Jasper no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba.

-¡Hola!

-Cortesía del albergue River´s End –dijo ella por toda respuesta al tiempo que le tendía una fuente de barro con fruta.

-Ah, gracias.

Alice entró en la habitación de dos zancadas, ante lo que él retrocedió automáticamente.

-Se necesita desfachatez para venir aquí así, a hurtadillas.

De acuerdo, aceptó él; no sería una reunión amistosa.

-Tienes toda la razón. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza al hacer reservaciones y registrarme de ese modo.

-Te dije que no te acercarás a mí.

-Y vaya que lo cumplí –el destello en la mirada de Alice hizo que Jasper entrecerrara los ojos-. Ahora, podemos sentarnos y discutir esto como adultos razonables, o podemos quedarnos como estamos y lanzarnos gruñidos uno al otro.

-Jasper, no tengo nada que discutir contigo. Por favor, vete y déjanos en paz.

-No lo haré –Jasper se sentó-. No iré a ningún lado, Alice. Será mejor que hables conmigo.

-Tengo derecho a proteger mi intimidad.

-Claro que sí. No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras. Podemos empezar con todo lo que has hecho durante los últimos seis años.

¡Que tipo más pedante y pagado de si mismo!, pensó Alice. Le irritaba que conservara el mismo aspecto: el cabello con mechones aclarados por el Sol, los labios carnosos.

-Si fueras la mitad de hombre que es tu padre, respetarías la memoria de mi madre.

El comentario irónico dio en el blanco.

-Ya alguna vez me comparaste con mi padre –protestó-. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Seguro que es por el dinero. Te pagarán mucho dinero por ese libro, ¿verdad? Después aparecerás en todos los programas de entrevistas televisivas y fanfarronearas sobre tus profundas y certeras deducciones de por qué mi padre descuartizó a mi madre.

-Y, ¿no quieres saber por qué? –inquirió en voz baja.

-Ya sé bien por qué, y eso no cambia nada. Vete de aquí, Jasper. Regresa a California a escribir sobre la tragedia de alguien más.

-Ally –la llamó cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta-. No me iré. No esta vez.

Alice no se detuvo ni miró atrás; simplemente golpeó la puerta con la fuerza necesaria para hacer que los cuadros se estremecieran en los muros.

* * *

**Y bien? Q les ha parecido? Creo q Alice no está dispuesta a ser un poco más amistosa y parece ser q Garrett es el más afortunado hasta ahora en esto dl amor no creen? :) **

**Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todas! primero que nada, una disculpa enorme porque tardamos tantisimo en actualizar. Como ya les dijo mi hermanita, la escuela nos ha absorbido por completo pero por fin esta aquí un capítulo mas de esta emocionante historia que ya se acerca a su fin. Disfrutenla y recuerden que nada nos pertenece!**

* * *

_¡Qué tipo más pedante y pagado de sí mismo!, pensó Alice. Le irritaba que conservara el mismo aspecto: el cabello con mechones aclarados por el Sol, los labios carnosos._

_-Si fueras la mitad de hombre que es tu padre, respetarías la memoria de mi madre._

_El comentario irónico dio en el blanco._

_-Ya alguna vez me comparaste con mi padre –protestó-. No vuelvas a hacerlo._

_-Seguro que es por el dinero. Te pagarán mucho dinero por ese libro, ¿verdad? Después aparecerás en todos los programas de entrevistas televisivas y fanfarronearas sobre tus profundas y certeras deducciones de por qué mi padre descuartizó a mi madre._

_-Y, ¿no quieres saber por qué? –inquirió en voz baja._

_-Ya sé bien por qué, y eso no cambia nada. Vete de aquí, Jasper. Regresa a California a escribir sobre la tragedia de alguien más._

_-Ally –la llamó cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta-. No me iré. No esta vez._

_Alice no se detuvo ni miró atrás; simplemente golpeó la puerta con la fuerza necesaria para hacer que los cuadros se estremecieran en los muros._

**Veinticinco**

La comida era magnifica. Jasper le dio a los Cullen muy buenas calificaciones en cuanto a la cocina del albergue, después de que se sirvió dos veces en el buffet del desayuno. La cama le había resultado muy cómoda, y de tener ganas, habría podido elegir entre una respetable lista de películas para ver en su habitación. Pero optó por trabajar, y ahora sentía que se merecía una mañana de holganza. El único problema, se dijo mientras miraba la lluvia pertinaz por el ventanal del comedor, era que el clima no parecía tan atractivo como los demás aspectos del albergue.

Jasper ya había visitado el gimnasio y descubrió que lo habían modernizado desde su última visita. Podría pedir que le dieran un masaje. O dedicarse a lo que había ido y empezar a husmear por aquí y por allá. También podía perseguir a Alice y discutir de nuevo con ella.

Una estrepitosa carcajada masculina lo hizo volverse hacia un hombre vestido con camisa de franela y pantalones de trabajo, de cabellera plateada y tupida. Recorría el comedor e iba deteniéndose en las mesas de aquellos que, como Jasper, mataban el tiempo con una última taza de café.

"Carlisle Cullen", pensó Jasper, y permaneció en la mesa esperando su turno. No tardo mucho.

-Lindo día, ¿no es así?

-Para los patos –respondió Jasper. Carlisle lo recompenso con la misma carcajada profunda.

-Esto es así de hermoso gracias a la lluvia. Espero que esté disfrutando su estancia.

-Mucho. Es un lugar esplendido. Han hecho algunos cambios desde que vine por última vez, pero conservan el mismo ambiente –Jasper le tendió la mano -. Señor Cullen, soy Jasper Whitlock.

-Bienvenido otra vez.

No dio muestras de reconocerlo.

-Gracias. Vine con mis padres hace como doce años, Peter y Charlotte Whitlock.

-Siempre nos da gusto… -en ese momento apareció el destello, y con él un dejo de pesar -. ¿Peter Whitlock es tu padre?

-Sí.

-Hace mucho que no recordaba ese nombre –Carlisle se sentó y examino el rostro de Jasper -. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, gracias. Se retiró hace poco.

-Y, ¿tú también eres policía, como tu padre?

-No. Soy escritor.

-¿En serio? –el rostro de Carlisle se ilumino -. Nada como una buena historia. ¿Qué clase de libros escribes?

-Escribo historias verídicas. Sobre crímenes reales –percibió una inquietud en los ojos de Carlisle -. Estoy escribiendo un libro sobre lo que paso con su hija. Hace algunas semanas, Emmett McCarty se puso en contacto conmigo.

-McCarty. ¿Por qué no la deja descansar en paz? ¿Crees que te dirá la verdad? –un hondo tono de amargura se le filtro en la voz.

-No lo sé, pero sí puedo asegurarle que no permitiré que este sea el libro te McCarty. Estoy hablando con todos los implicados. Por eso vine, señor Cullen, para comprender e incorporar el punto de vista de ustedes.

Carlisle se restregó la cara con las manos.

-Jasper, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuántas veces acudieron a nosotros después de la muerte de mi hija Rose? Para hacernos entrevistas, para pedirnos que avaláramos libros, películas, videos, programas de televisión…

-Me lo imagino, y sé que rechazaron todo.

-Todo –repitió Carlisle -. Nos ofrecieron cantidades desorbitantes de dinero; recibimos promesas y amenazas. La respuesta fue siempre que no. ¿Por qué crees que ahora, después de todos estos años, te diría que sí?

-Porque no voy a ofrecerles dinero ni a amenazarlos, y sólo le prometeré una cosa: no voy a perjudicar a su hija.

-Tal vez esa sea tu intención –contesto Carlisle después de un momento dudo de ti. Pero Rosalie está muerta y tengo que pensar en la familia que aún me queda. Esa herida todavía duele –dio un prolongado suspiro -. Una parte de mí, lo reconozco, no quiere que se olvide lo que sucedió.

-Yo no lo he olvidado. Dígame lo que desea que se recuerde.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Creen que Carlisle acepte que nuestro querido Jazz escriba el libro? Esperamos sus reviews y las invitamos a pasarse por nuestra historia "Una familia propia" que acaba de ser actualizada y "Cuando el corazón perdona" que sera actualizada muy pronto.  
**


End file.
